


Captured

by ladydragon76, Masqueadrift



Series: Storm Season [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Read the notes please, barbarian au, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/pseuds/Masqueadrift
Summary: Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got so much more than they bargained for when they captured and claimed themselves a mate.  Blurr's nothing like what they expected, and when he's honest with himself, the twins are nothing like what Blurr had always heard the wildling clans to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Dub-con, Captivity  
>  **Notes:** MasqueAdrift and I initially RP'd this fic out. Then I ended up RPing the concept with Jetasaurus as the pairing with NKfloofiepoof (and then Megatron/Optimus too). We've taken those RPs, rewritten, edited, and added to them to make this series something cohesive, smooth, and (hopefully ^_^) enjoyable to read. Now, it's been forever, so given what I recall of the original kinkmeme prompt, I'm pretty sure we took some liberties with the idea. However, this is still absolutely _dub-con_ to start with, but I think Masq and I finagled our way into something that does work out, does allow for consent and love to exist by the end even as we toed the line there.
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh and watched the citylings' transport rattle along over the old road. It had been one of _those_ hunts, and now he and Sideswipe were here, eyeing a transport in the hopes of not returning home empty-handed.

//We don’t _need_ this, Sides,// Sunstreaker said, frown marring his face. Between his own efforts with his petrorabbits and the many successful hunts this past season, the clan was doing well. The two of them had come on a hunt more for something to do than out of need.

//But it'll be fun.// Sideswipe flashed Sunstreaker a grin from atop his equus. //Come on, Sunny. How long's it been since we've been this far east and able to have some fun?//

Too long, in truth, but they had arrangements with Khalkon, and rarely bothered to ride so near to Protihex. Sunstreaker looked around. Or were they closer to Praxus at this point?

::Come on, Sunshine. Please? I really want to hit that transport.::

Sunstreaker's scowl deepened. He knew Sideswipe _really_ wanted to hit it. He could feel it loud and clear through their bond. //No mech with enough creds on him is going to travel by that rickety old bus. What are you even hoping for?//

Sideswipe shrugged. //I don't know. But we're taking that transport. I got a… feeling about it.//

//Fine,// Sunstreaker said on another sigh and kicked his equus into motion. //Let's get this over with then.//

They rode hard over the plains, and really it took nothing to bring the transport to a stop. A long scrap of metal Sideswipe had swept down to grab thrown into the engine intake and the old thing began spewing black smoke. The lack of one engine sent the transport into a sideways slide before it _flipped_. Sunstreaker yanked his equus' reins hard to the side, the beast bellowing its disapproval as the transport tumbled.

::Sides!::

::I'm fine!:: Sideswipe called back.

Sunstreaker brought the equus around, as the transport rocked hard on its roof. Metal groaned, black smoke billowing up from the wreckage. //Stars above, Sides.//

//Yeah… I wasn't expecting that,// Sideswipe said as he slid off his equus' back and headed toward the wreck.

Sunstreaker followed, leaving the two equus together to nose at the ground. //We need to hurry. We're not so far from Protihex that a rescue won't come fast.//

//I know, I know.// Sideswipe wrenched off the mangled door and peered inside the passenger cabin. //Oh… Sunny come look.//

Sunstreaker peered into the smoky interior as his twin stepped right into it. Someone inside whimpered, but it wasn't the mech Sideswipe was heading for. No, he was after a little scrap of dented blue. A pretty scrap, but-

//Sides…// Sunstreaker said in a warning tone. He knew where this was going, and he was not happy about it.

//I want him, Sunny. He's perfect.//

//He's a cityling,// Sunstreaker replied, but then, he wouldn't be the first of those to join their clan. //He'll be way more trouble than he's worth.//

//No, he's the one.//

Sunstreaker groaned and scraped a hand down his face in frustration. //It was a _dream_ , Sides! Just a fragging dream.//

"Who are you? What are you doing?" a black-plated cityling asked as he _crawled_ toward Sunstreaker. "Just help us."

"Help yourself," Sunstreaker growled then pointed to the door just behind himself. "Exit's right there." He pinned Sideswipe with a glare. //That one's gonna be just like this one,// he said, pointing to the whining cityling dragging himself toward the door. //We _left_ that kind of life ages ago, and you want to bring one into our home?//

Sideswipe scooped the blue mech up and flashed a smile at Sunstreaker as he walked toward him. //It's him, and it was more than a dream. You know it.// He stepped past Sunstreaker and the black mech.

"What… Wait! What are you-"

Sunstreaker growled and grabbed the mech up to haul him outside. "Were there any others in there?"

"N-no."

Sunstreaker dumped him on the ground and pointed back toward Protihex. "Start walking. You don't want to be caught out here after dark." He strode forward to look, but the transport was nothing but a program driven machine. There was no driver, which was probably why the wreck was so devastating. A pilot or driver would have been able to compensate for a lost engine. A living mech would have as well. Fine. One captive and one victim who would either go home or die. Sunstreaker was not feeling terribly charitable.

"Wait…" the black mech said, hand reaching toward Sunstreaker as he strode toward his equus. Sideswipe was already mounted up and arranging the blue one in front of him.

"No," Sunstreaker said as he swung onto his equus' back. "Start walking. Stay on the road. Or die if you prefer, but we're not waiting." His equus grunted and trumpeted as he kicked it too hard, and that did make a thread of guilt wind through Sunstreaker's spark. Poor beast. It had never given him cause to be so gruff with it.

Complaints voiced, the equus flowed into motion, beside it, Sideswipe's equus matched the pace, and before long the mech screaming after them not to leave him there was lost to the distance.

::I hope you know what you're doing,:: Sunstreaker said.

::Course I do!:: Sideswipe chirped back, riding easily, the limp blue frame cuddled in front of him so he didn't flop around too much. ::He's the _one_ , Sunny.::

Sunstreaker was _not_ convinced, but when they stood in front of Megatron and Sideswipe claimed the unconscious mech as their mate, Sunstreaker supported his twin. Megatron eyed them both.

//You know the laws,// their clan chieftain said.

//We're not going to hurt him,// Sideswipe promised, the delicate-looking cityling cradled in his arms ever so gently. //We won't force him. But he's the one I had the vision of.//

'Vision' was going a little far in Sunstreaker's estimate, but he nodded when red optics shifted to him. //He's the one Sideswipe dreamed of,// he said. //And no, he won't be forced. Who wants to be waiting for their mate to stab their spark?// Some clans were less honorable, but Megatron enforced a strict policy. Abducting mates was a tradition in the clans, but rape was abhorrent. Sunstreaker wasn't like that anyway, and neither was Sideswipe. Sunstreaker would go along with Sideswipe because his glitchy twin was dead-set on this insanity, and after all Sideswipe had done for him, Sunstreaker couldn't say no to something his brother believed would make them happy.

//Very well,// Megatron said, flicking his fingers in the direction of their hut. //Claim your mate before the clan, but do it with all honor expected of two of our finest hunters.//

Sideswipe gave as solemn a bow as he was able to, and Sunstreaker nodded before leading the way to their hut. ::I hope you're right about this.::

::I am,:: Sideswipe replied, the bond flooding with his sense of rightness and how nice the sleek mech felt in his arms. ::And he won't want us just because we're twins.::

Sunstreaker held aside the entrance flap. ::He's a cityling. He might hate us because we are.::

//Nope. Not this one,// Sideswipe said with absolute conviction.

~ | ~

Blurr could remember staring out a grimy window and thinking he could have run to Praxus and back twice over for as slow as the transport was moving. Damn the malfunction which had shut down the shuttle service, making it so he had to wait days or take a ground transport from Protihex. Blurr had sighed often enough to irritate Nitro into huffing at him. Nitro, who no matter how much practice he got in on the Praxian track would ever be a match for Blurr, was the only other Racer to opt for the ground transport. Blurr wanted those two days to practice while everyone else figured two days more of partying was better. Oh sure, Blurr liked a nice victory party, but he was _going_ to win first. Poor Nitro was pretty quick, but he was dumber than a box of spare parts, more concerned with being adored than with getting the win- _or_ in putting in the work to get the win.

Of course, what did it say then that he was here with Blurr?

That line of thought had been interrupted by a deep _boom_ and the transport suddenly wrenching sideways. Nitro screamed as they were both instantly airborne. Blurr reached for the hand flung out toward him, but then they flipped again, black smoke filling the cabin, and his helm cracked hard against the wall.

Now Blurr was clawing his way up from that violently induced nap, sore and aching, head throbbing to the rhythm of his spark. He needed to move. He had to find Nitro and get out. Burning alive was not how he wanted to go. Pits, he didn't want to go at all for a very, _very_ damn long time.

Strange sounds filtered through the haze covering Blurr's mind. He couldn't seem to get his optics online. More sounds, and Blurr thought they were words. _How fragged am I that language doesn't make sense?_ he thought.

Then something touched Blurr, and he jerked upright. "The frag?" he yelped as he was drawn up short by a tether around his wrists. Looking around _hurt_ , and everything was bleary, though he could see a blob of red beside him.

"It's alright," the red blob said with an odd accent. "You don't need to be afraid."

Blurr frowned and wriggled away from the mech. "Why am I bound?" he demanded and reset his optics. Damn, but his gyros were out of sync too. That must've been one Pit of a knock he took. "And where's Nitro?"

"Who?"

Red divided into a black helm with a white face and blue optics over crimson chest plating as Blurr blinked a few more times. "Nitro. Black and gold plating. He was in the transport with me." Though his frown deepened as he shifted his focus from the mech to the… room he was in. Soft golden light filled the center area as mounted on a support post over Blurr was a rough-cut glow stone. It painted the metal walls amber, though Blurr guessed that they were silver in normal light. The room was domed, octagonal, and as he looked beyond the mats he was on, he saw simple floor paneling which fanned out from that central support post. There was another mech too, but he was further away from Blurr, gold and white. Pretty, actually, but Blurr was in no mood for fun just then. He didn't do bondage without a nice chat first.

"Where the frag am I?" Blurr growled, gaze sliding back to the red mech beside him.

The gold one said something else, the red replying, but it wasn't anything Blurr could understand. Red gave Blurr a winning smile. "You're probably hungry, huh?" He reached to his side and lifted a rough-hammered bowl full of energon and held it toward Blurr.

Blurr glanced from the energon to the mech's optics and snapped, "Where is Nitro?! What did you do to him? Is that his blood?!" Like Pit was he accepting anything from these glitches. He didn't know where he was, or who they were, and they had _tied him up_!

The mech frowned a little, helm tipping to the side. "Why would I feed you mech blood?"

"Because you're a sparkless barbarian monster?" Blurr snarked, knowing he was right as he said the words. Oh, Primus save his spark! He'd been captured. "Nitro! Where is Nitro? What have you done with him?"

The gold one muttered something, and went back to… whatever it was he was doing with the mass of fabric and line in his lap.

"Yeah. Pretty, but not very bright, is he?" the red mech said with a shake of his helm, and at first Blurr thought he meant Nitro, but he sighed and set the bowl down. "Your whiny friend was left with the wreckage. If he's smart at all, he picked his aft off the ground and started walking back toward the walls."

Blurr narrowed his optics, deciding to ignore the dig. Plenty of people thought all Racers were dimwitted, and he'd prove to these slaggers he wasn't when he escaped them. "So he _could_ walk?" he asked. They weren't behaving like they knew who Blurr was- and really, how would some wild barbarian know anything about racing? If they had no concept of Blurr's specialized breed, then he could use that.

Gold said something else, drawing Red's attention and a frown to his face.

"This Nitro is your mate?" Red asked, watching Blurr with calculating optics. "He was weak and whiny. We pulled him out of the crash and left him there. He could walk, but who knows if he stopped weeping and screaming long enough to stand and do it."

For a moment Blurr was tempted to lie and say yes, but he wasn't sure if they'd go hunt Nitro down then and kill him. The only hope of a rescue was Nitro getting to Protihex and telling what happened. "Friend," he answered instead. Primus, please have let the silly glitch have got back to Protihex and not onward to Praxus. Praxus wouldn't care. They had walled themselves off ages ago and shot great cannons into the plains if the nomads wandered too close. "Why did you bring me here? I'm not worth any decent ransom to anyone with the creds to pay." A boldfaced lie, but Blurr would do anything to undermine these afts.

Gold said something again in those guttural notes of his own language and Blurr scowled when Red replied before turning back to Blurr. "Doesn't matter if you're worthless to the wall-walkers," he said. "You're our mate, permission from the chieftain and witnessed by the clan. We'll make up for the lack of energon on the transport another way."

Blurr’s optics shot wide, but then he blinked and shook his helm. “I don’t know what word you meant to use there, but I’m not your mate. I’m too young and have too much to do, so you’re just going to have to let me go home.” He didn’t bother clarifying that he was ‘too young’ by Racer standards not legal age, because it was true enough. Bonding at his age? He’d never be able to race again! And he certainly wasn't bonding to two wildling glitches.

Gold said more, but Red didn't reply to him, instead saying to Blurr, "You're already home. This is home. If you're too young to mate, then we'll just court you 'til you're mature."

“This is not home,” Blurr said hotly, “and I am _not_ your mate. I will _never_ be your mate, you brutish, ugly demons!” he shouted, then jerked hard against the tether, but it held. Outside the sounds of the village quieted for a moment and someone laughed. Blurr was tempted to kick, but he wanted to save that secret. The _instant_ he was loose, he would be gone, and there was no way these mechs, or any of the barbarians, would catch him then.

Gold finally spoke in NeoCybex. "We should have the healer look at him. Maybe his head is more damaged than we thought?"

“Spirited little thing,” Red added with a chuckle as he grabbed the tether and pulled Blurr against him, hands gripping and holding tight as he turned Blurr's head. “You're right though. He does have a good dent from the wreck. Best to call the healer.”

Blurr struggled against the mech, but he couldn't break the hold or escape the tether. Instead, he simply inhaled, opened his mouth, and _screamed_.

Gold and Red shouted to each other in words Blurr didn't understand, but a tone he did. He screamed as long and loud as he could, then did it again before a black hand clamped over his mouth, muffling him- not that he stopped. Red said something to Gold while Blurr thrashed to escape. Unfortunately, Red was clever enough to keep his hand cupped just so, and Blurr couldn't bite him. He made a gallant try of it regardless but failed. Struggling didn't work. Screaming didn't work, so Blurr did the only other thing he could think of and took a page from those prissy, spoiled nobles.

He burst into ugly, messy sobs.

Blurr's reward was a heavy sigh and groan from Red, but he wasn't released. Instead his helm wing was nuzzled, a soft voice murmuring in his audial, "It'll be alright. I know this is strange and new for you, but we're not going to hurt you. We're going to make you happy, you'll see."

“Happy?! Then let me go,” Blurr sobbed as the hand eased off his mouth. “I want to go home! I have a family! I have friends! I have a _life_! I don’t _care_ if you’re not going to beat me- you hurt me already by stealing me away and holding me prisoner here!”

Gold returned with another mech, this one white with some hints of blue and silver. He moved like he was used to authority, and Blurr whimpered as Gold gestured, speaking in an annoyed tone.

"You are home, sweetling, and the sooner you come to terms with that, the happier you'll be," Red said before looking up at the white mech and speaking to him before turning back to Blurr. "This is Axon. He's our clan's healer. Be still and let him look at you."

Oh sure! Blurr thrashed as Axon caught his helm, but he might as well have been strapped down for all that he could move. Axon forced Blurr's head to the side and prodded around the dent before deftly plugging in a scanner to Blurr's forearm diagnostics access panel. How'd the glitch even get that open so easily?

Blurr wept, cringing back and still trying to squirm away from Red as the medic unplugged, watched the readout and chattered on to Blurr's captors. Whatever he said made Gold growl angrily in wildling-speak, Axon nodded and stepped back to do… something. Blurr couldn't see.

"Just let me go!"

"This is home," Red insisted. "Now calm down, you're disturbing the whole clan."

Blurr gaped up at him in disbelief. "Frag the clan! This is _not_ my home! I _hate_ you! Let me _go_!" He screamed again, high and loud. Let the whole frelling world know he wasn’t willing and never would be!

Red hissed and clamped his hand back over Blurr's mouth. “Hush, you silly glitch.”

Blurr struggled and cried, but it was hopeless. He was just going to have to slip the bindings and run for it the first chance he got. That first chance was going to be a bit in coming though, he realized as the medic returned.

Gold sneered down at Blurr as Axon brought a syringe to Blurr's arm. “Think the Chieftain would consider it abuse or a favor if we had Axon disable his vocalizer?”

Blurr's optics went round, and the next sob was muffled by him more than Red, but who knew what a barbarian butcher would do to his vocalizer?

“Chieftain would probably frown on that, yeah,” Red replied. "Tempting though."

Blurr squirmed more as Axon injected the mix into his lines, but he knew what it was the instant the sedative hit his systems. Fraggers! He kept crying though, because it was the only defense he had left even as his consciousness quickly faded. Vents hitching as sobs became whimpers, but no matter how Blurr fought it, the sedative was working, and he slipped back into recharge.

~

//A couple recommendations,// Axon said as the blue mech was forced under by the drugs. //Be extra careful with this one. He may be mature, but he's… nothing I've ever seen before. His plating is too light and he has all these vents. He's going to get colder more easily and faster than either of you.// A grin was leveled at Sideswipe. //If he ever does let you take him, try not to crush him under you.//

Sunstreaker frowned as Sideswipe grinned at the healer. //Don't worry. We're not going to hurt him,// Sideswipe said as he laid the mech out and tugged a blanket over him. //Thanks for helping with him.//

Axon flapped a hand at him, accepted the petrorabbit eggs Sunstreaker held out to him in payment, then headed out of the hut.

Sideswipe looked up at his twin, able to feel the annoyance and frustration. ::It's just his first day.::

Sunstreaker's scowl deepened. ::He's pathetic, Sides. Just look at him!:: He gestured angrily before turning to pace. ::What are we going to do with him? How the frag do you think you can change _that_ into a willing, loving mate?::

Sideswipe heaved a sigh and reached for their mate's wrists to adjust the lines. They had to be digging in the way the mech had fought and tugged. //We'll just have to be patient and watch over him. It's all new to him, Sunny.// He gave shrug. //I'm sure if I were captured, I'd fight too. Make the mech prove he was worthy of me.//

//He's a cityling, Sides. They don't think like that.// Sunstreaker dropped back to his cushion and grabbed up the blanket he was crafting. //Fine, we'll just… make him get used to us. Keep him warm and fed. We should be heading to the caves soon, right? Spoiled little thing like him will love those.//

They were both silent for a few minutes, and Sideswipe gently stroked his hand over the mech's helm, fingers light over the pretty winged audials.

//We don't know his name,// Sunstreaker said softly. //He doesn't even know ours.//

//We can do proper introductions in the morning,// Sideswipe said and offered his twin a smile as he tucked the blanket better around their new mate. Quietly, he crawled over to sit next to Sunstreaker, able to feel the disappointment through the bond and only just keeping his own feelings from surfacing. ::We _can_ make this work. Show him he'll be provided for, and that he can trust us. It'll take some time, but he'll settle in and come around. You know what I dreamed.::

::It was a _dream_ , Sides.:: But Sunstreaker was just as determined to make it work as Sideswipe was.

Now it was a matter of honor. They had claimed this little slip of a mech, and they were duty-bound to see to his health and happiness. Sideswipe was pretty confident they could do it too- daunting as the last half hour had been. And not just because of his dream either. They were fine hunters, had their petrorabbits, had numerous skills in crafts, and Sideswipe was a wily tradesmech when it came to Market Time. They were highly sought after as berth partners too. Unlike in some cities, split-spark twins were considered a blessing in the Clans. Pits, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had endured numerous attempts to abduct them once they came of age. They were prize mates out here. That little mech could do far worse.

::He could,:: Sunstreaker agreed, and Sideswipe smiled and snuggled into his twin's side.

//It'll come together. Just you wait.//


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Blurr laid still, too warm and resisting the urge to growl or scream again as he laid between the recharging barbarians. The tether bit into his wrists and kept his arms pulled up, hands almost under his chin. He was on his side, one of the brutes curled ever so cozily against his back, the other in front of him, but it was dark and he couldn't see which was which. He could _feel_ , however, and shifted his hands and fingers in an attempt to find the knot. After touching everywhere that he could reach along the line, Blurr admitted they were at least smart enough to bind him properly. The tether circled each wrist a few times, then _both_ ends trailed off over his head toward the center support column. He wouldn’t get loose until he had a chance to reach that.

Or until he could gain their trust.

Like _slag_ was Blurr going to let them have his spark, and he’d avoid interfacing in _any_ way until he simply couldn’t, but if he was careful- if he could bear to be as patient as no one ever believed Racers were capable of being, then he would get his chance to run.

Which required fuel, his tanks reminded him with a loud rumble.

Blurr stilled, optics shutting when the mech behind him moved and grumbled, afraid to open them again. He was hungry, but what would they try to feed him? It was probably better to pretend he was still recharging. His tanks rumbled again though, and the arm curled around him tightened while the mech in front of Blurr chuckled.

"I think you're hungry."

Blurr bit his tongue and focused on the pain rather than snark off at the mech. He hadn't fueled since before getting on the transport the day before. He was efficient, but not _that_ efficient. And that hand on his chest, resting just over his spark moved- _caressed_.

"Get off me!" Blurr snapped, unable to take it anymore.

The mech behind him growled an annoyed note. "Oh good, it’s still so cheerful."

"We're not on you," the mech in front said. "I'm in front, and Sunstreaker's behind, but that's not _on_. Now hush. It's too early for temper tantrums."

Blurr felt the energon in his lines boil. "I don't want a couple of slaggers who abducted me and are holding me prisoner touching me!" Blue optics opened to glare at the mech's aquamarine. "Stop _touching_ me!" Blurr shouted and began thrashing and kicking, though he was careful to hold back the true power and speed he could move his legs.

The struggle was drawn up short, however, when something _hissed_ at him from over his helm. Blurr tipped his head back and blinked at the round green optics staring at him. His mouth dropped open, and just as the mech behind him grumbled and stood, just as the glow light came on and cast dim amber light over them, the petrorabbit bared its fangs and hissed again. It thrust its face toward Blurr's, and he was sure he was about to get clawed to ribbons. A sharp yelp escaped him as he jerked away, only to be brought up short by his bindings. Pain flared to life in his wrists, but Blurr continued to struggle for escape.

"Oh, calm down," the mech in front of Blurr, Red, said.

"Upsetting Thumper," Gold said as he scooped up the still hissing petrorabbit.

" _I'm_ upsetting-!" Blurr shook his helm. "Primus smelt you all."

"Thumper's harmless," Red said, patting at Blurr's helm as Gold strode for the exit with the crazy beast in his arms. "He just doesn't like anyone but Sunstreaker."

Blurr's vents ran hard as he stared with wide optics at the red mech. "You keep that _thing_ away from me! Better yet- let me go, and I'll keep me away from it!"

"You know, if you hadn't upset Thumper with your thrashing around- Well… you upset him. That's why he lunged at you." Red took to massaging Blurr's wrists, a wholly unwelcome touch which Blurr glared at him for. "He won't actually hurt you. Besides. They're useful critters to have around. You can use their eggs to trade for other goods. They clutch almost constantly so long as they're well-fed, and since the little monsters can eat just about any mineral they found on the ground we almost always have more of the eggs to eat and share than we need."

Blurr sneered at the mech, tugging lightly to pull his hands away as Red rambled on.

"If left in the nests, the eggs will develop into more petrorabbits and the clan would be overrun, but they are tasty." Red chuckled a little, missing or ignoring the fury rising in Blurr's field. "Sunstreaker had more confidence than fear as a youngling, and he became quite the petrorabbit keeper. Then! When the petrorabbits grow to the right size, they also made a nice meal themselves. But Thumper won't be a meal because Sunstreaker loves that silly, lop-eared beast."

Blurr couldn't take it anymore and jerked his hands away. “Stop. Touching. Me!” Primus, it hurt, and quick glance showed that the line had bit in hard enough to make something bleed on his left wrist. Damnit. Just what he needed. He’d end up with a rust infection out here.

Red made a sound of frustration and grabbed at Blurr's wrists again, clucking his tongue at the now bleeding joints. "Now look what you've done. Do you enjoy causing yourself pain?"

Blurr could only gape at him for a moment. "Let me go!"

A soft growl escaped the mech. "You live _here_ now! I captured you fairly, that is how things work out here! I'm not going to just untie you so you can hurt yourself more, or worse, wander off into the plains and get killed by another, more aggressive clan. We will protect you, provide for you- it's our duty as your mates to make sure you're safe and don't lack for the things you need to survive. Why the frag are you fighting so much? Just give us a chance and we'll prove it!"

Blurr yanked his hands away again, and snapped, "I’m your _prisoner_! I wouldn’t be wounded at all if not for _you_! _You_ took me prisoner! _You_ tied me up like some animal! Frag your stupid barbarian ways! I’m _not_ staying here, and if you touch me again, I’ll scream some frelling more!" Not that he was far from screaming as it was.

"You're wounded," Red said with a huff, irritatingly shifting his tone to something calm and patronizing, "because you keep jerking on your arms." Though his voice grew more heated as he continued. "You city mechs call us barbarians, but you murder each other daily, and for what? A pretty trinket? A thrill? At least out here we have rules of conduct and respect for our environment and each other."

"I’ve never hurt anyone else in my life!" Blurr shouted. "And I don’t care about your stupid rules! Your rules say it’s ok to attack helpless mechs and take them prisoner and force them to bond with you! _My_ laws say that when a mech _does_ do something bad, he’s punished for it. You better slagging hope I _never_ get loose, because the second I do, I’m going to find a way to punish _you_ for what you’ve done!” A lie, but Blurr was furious enough to enjoy the fantasy. Besides, he couldn’t possibly give in too easily to them, they’d be suspicious. This had to be calculated more precisely than any Towerling social game ever played- something he was too angry to work out just then.

Red's optics flashed with anger, and Blurr had a moment of icy fear that he'd pushed too far. Red hissed, "Forced? No one's being _forced_ to bond. We would never! That's not how this works! To do so is unforgivable. Punishment for such a crime is death, or banishment- which usually ends in death anyway. We aren't going to force you. We never even considered it!"

“Then why am I _here_?!" Blurr demanded. "You can’t possibly think I’ll ever actually love _you_? This isn’t some stupid romance vid where- oops, I guess being taken from everything I know and love was for the best. That’s ridiculous! I _hate_ you! I want to go home! I was _happy_ before! I have a job I love, friends I adore, and _you_ , you evil, nasty, gross piece of _slag_ , **stole me** from that!” He was shouting, _raving_ by the end, optics bled to white, vents heaving like he’d just run a race, but Blurr didn’t care. There had to be _some_ sense of logic in this mech. No one was _this_ stupid.

But Red gave him a confused, hurt little look, head tilting to the side as he stared at Blurr without comprehension. Then he seemed to draw himself together, sat up straighter, and asked, "Are you done acting like a lunatic?"

Blurr blinked, gaping at the mech, then screamed- this time in rage before cursing the mech. "Glitched out, processor-damaged, scrap heap _reject_! I hope you rust out, you slagger! Both of you! _All_ of you! Leave decent mechs in peace to live their lives instead of having to fear a simple little trip from one city to the frelling next!” He glared at the red mech, vents cycling hard, then lowered his voice and poured all the venom he could into the tone and words. “I loathe every last one of your kind, but you most of all. I will _never_ be your mate.”

Then- _worse_ Red took on a distracted expression before rising and crossing to a trunk only to return with a bowl filled with gelled treats. Blurr stared up at him incredulously as one was held out in offering.

"Eat," Red said, nudging the treat closer to Blurr's mouth.

Blurr narrowed his optics at it, noting the oblong ball shape. He could see flecks of metal too, but where the slag would they have gotten treats so fancy that Blurr had never even seen them at a Towerling’s party? Eyeing the mech, Blurr lifted his hands to take it. He would eat it because he was hungry and needed his energy, but like slag was the fragger _feeding_ it to him. And this little... discussion of theirs was far from over. Mech was frelling delusional.

However, instead of the red mech placing the treat in Blurr's hands, he snorted and muttered something in his own language. “No. I will feed you so you don't waste it.”

"I'm not going to _waste_ it!" Blurr snapped before clamping his jaw shut and turning his face aside when Red lifted the treat closer to his mouth. He would feed himself, or remain hungry. This fragger had no idea how stubborn he could be. The same determination that drove him to get a barely legal, next-gen jumpstarter transformation cog installed against all odds of his body accepting it drove him now. He held his hands out, stared at the domed wall to his left, and waited.

“Don't trust you,” Red said. “I know how wasteful city mechs are. Throw away good energon while others starve then hate us for 'stealing'.” The treat was wiggled at Blurr, visible just at the corner of his vision. “All you've done is throw tantrums and spew bile and hate. Probably try and throw this at me if I give it to you."

“I don’t trust _you_ ,” Blurr shot back, glaring sidelong at his captor. “I’ll fragging feed myself or starve. Better to die than be your frelling _pet_.” He gave the tether another yank and felt it bite deeper into his wrist. _That_ he did purely out of spite and because the pain helped keep him angry. “How would you like being dragged into the city? Live life as my little slave for a few days. See how much you want to be around me then.”

“You couldn't drag me into the city if you wanted to,” Red replied with a laugh, either missing the point or opting to ignore it. “You couldn't even pick me up. Have you ever done a day’s _real_ work in your entire life? And how are you a slave? You've done nothing but recharge and _scream_ since we found you.” He suddenly reached out, gripping Blurr's jaw to force their optics to meet before leaning in. Blurr was stared at a moment, his optics searched, before something was muttered in Barbarian and his face shoved away. He rocked back, but when he caught his balance and looked, the bowl of treats was being plonked down in front of him.

“Feed yourself then. But if you waste a drop, you'll get nothing else until you stop acting like an animal," Red snapped, finger stabbed toward the bowl.

Blurr knew his face was set in a mulish expression, possibly even tinted pink in helpless rage. "Slave, pet, animal," he growled as he reached into the bowl for a treat. "It's all the same in the end. I'm trapped here against my will because you think you have a right to rip me from my life." He had to bend forward to get the gel into his mouth, and was glad for it as he bit into it. Sweet, _delicious_ energon flooded Blurr's mouth, and he couldn't resist the way his optics rolled shut- though he did manage to mute a low moan. Primus, it was _good_ , and he was so damn hungry! A second was quickly grabbed, little metal bits crunching nicely and a burst of energy trapped within making his jaw tingle.

Blurr polished off three of the treats, hoping they had _some_ nutritional value, before Gold returned to the hut. He said nothing, but crossed to Blurr and set something else into the bowl next to the last treat. Blurr eyed the... grease cake as the two wildlings spoke to one another. Why was the grease cake so simple looking when the gelled goodies were so fancy? Different makers? Blurr could only guess unless he wanted to ask, and the last thing he wanted was to engage either of the brutes just then. The cake was lifted and nibbled, and while plain-looking, proved to be every bit as tasty as the treats.

~

//You're really angry,// Sunstreaker observed, a bit surprised given taking the mech was his twin's idea. That, and Sideswipe was known as the more patient of the two of them. Sideswipe merely scowled, so Sunstreaker sat next to him and rested their shoulders together. //Drift gave me some advice. Said we need to show him that no matter what, we're not going to hurt him. No matter how he behaves. He's testing us in his own way.//

Sideswipe nodded, relaxing just a bit to press against Sunstreaker. //Drift would know, right?//

//I should think so,// Sunstreaker answered with a bit of a grin. The twins had still been fairly young when they left Kaon with Megatron, and they had completely embraced their new lives in the plains, easily adopting the clan ways. The truth was, they barely remembered much before joining the gladiatorial pits, and what they did remember made them glad they were now hunters and warriors for their chieftain. The cities were dirty, corrupt, cruel places which preyed on the very young instead of guarding them. Oh, the plains had their fair share of dangers, but it was usually Cybertron itself presenting the threat, not some perverted, greedy, disgusting fragger.

Wing, Drift's mate, was a cityling himself who Drift found a dozen or so vorns back, injured and lost, brought him home, and the two became mates. If anyone would know about how to earn a city mech's trust, it'd be Drift.

Sideswipe snuggled in, fingers stroking over the back of Sunstreaker's hand. ::Tell me,:: he said, his own unfamiliar, _uncomfortable_ vulnerability leaking over the bond.

::You said you felt something. Then when you saw him, you just _had_ to bring him with us.:: Sunstreaker may have been irked and annoyed at the time, but he knew Sideswipe was convinced the cityling belonged with them. At least, he had been convinced before the latest argument. //Maybe you were being _whispered_ to? Maybe he really is the one meant for us? Maybe it was a vision?// Sunstreaker tipped his face closer to dust a soft kiss to his twin's cheek. //You can't doubt now, Sides. He's here, he's ours. It's lifelong shame for us if we give up, and he'd carry the stigma too, not just us.//

Sideswipe cycled his vents and nodded. //I know. I guess I just didn't expect him to be so contrary.// He lifted his helm and smiled at Sunstreaker. //So. What'd Drift say?//

Sunstreaker knew their mate watched them, wary and fearful, though he had still finished his whole meal. //He didn't flinch at the petrorabbit eggs. That's got to be a good sign.// Sideswipe nodded again, and Sunstreaker went back to the topic at hand. //Let's clean up his wrists, and I'll show you one thing Drift suggested.//

Their mate cringed back as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rose and stepped over to him. "We're going to clean your wrists," Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe crossed past their mate to a chest with the medical supplies.

"You're not going to touch me," their mate hissed.

"If you fight me, if you scream, I'll have Axon come back and sedate you again," Sunstreaker continued as he sat himself behind the blue mech and gently, firmly, pulled the lithe frame into his lap. Their mate squeaked, whole body tense and field broadcasting indignation, but he didn't scream.

//Hurry, Sides. Before he figures out how to react to this.//

Sideswipe returned and knelt in front of the blue mech, gently easing away the bindings around his wrists before opening the small covered basket they kept the supplies in. Antiseptic was removed, then a few soft pads made from the same hand-spun thread most clan mechs knew how to work with hooks or points into textiles. "This might sting a bit," Sideswipe warned before soaking a pad and carefully bathing their mate's wrists. Blood was wiped from his plating and cleaned from his joints, the soft material gentle as it was swept all around the abrasions.

//Who'd have thought he'd be so masochistic,// Sunstreaker said with a grin as their mate bore the touching he'd denied would happen in rigid silence. Good thing too, because the plains were no place to court a rust infection.

"There! All better," Sideswipe said as he set aside the cleaning pads and did a last inspection of their mate's wrists. ::He bore it pretty well.::

::He did.:: Sunstreaker tipped his helm to the side so he could look around at their mate's face and said, "My brother is Sideswipe. I'm Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe offered a silly little wave then went back to wrapping the slim wrists. Their mate did not fight, but neither did he relax. Sunstreaker didn't truly expect gratitude at this point, but as his twin finished and looked back up into pale blue optics, his disappointment shimmered through the bond. ::Now what?::

Sunstreaker pushed patience at his brother, watching as black hands massaged their mate's wrists with a light, gentle touch after retying the tether.

"Are you done?" the blue mech demanded, yanking his hands from Sideswipe's hold. "I already said I don't want you touching me." He turned his helm just enough to glare at Sunstreaker. "Either of you."

::We were waiting for that. Slide back,:: Sunstreaker said as he eased his hold on their mate. The sleek little mech was out of Sunstreaker's lap in an instant, huddling to the side to glare defensively at them both.

Sunstreaker scooted away just a little, then said to Sideswipe, //Drift said that no matter how infuriating he is, we need to give him anything he asks for- within reason. And no matter why we're touching him to begin with, if he says to stop, we have to stop. Not just end a seduction, but anything. _Any_ kind of touching. He said it'll prove we mean to let him choose when he gives himself to us. If we can't obey him over the little stuff, how can he trust us to listen over something like interfacing?//

Sideswipe nodded a little, optics shifting to their very suspicious mate. Teeth were bared, plating was clamped tight. ::This is going to take some time.::

::Yeah,:: Sunstreaker agreed then moved off to his craft chest. He should make a courting gift for the mech- who still hadn't offered his name. //We have time though. He'll get used to us, get to know us, Drift said. Then it'll work out. He'll be forced to realize how ridiculous he's being after a while.//

::I hope so,:: Sideswipe said, eyeing their mate as he continued to glare at them. At least he wasn't pulling at the bonds anymore. "What should we call you?" he asked.

Those blue optics narrowed more. "Bane of your existence."

Sunstreaker couldn't help the laugh, and Sideswipe gave their mate his most winning smile. "Alright. Bane it is then."

The mech scowled and looked away, radiating displeasure, but Sunstreaker set to work on the blanket he had started before their last hunting trip. Bane had thin plating and the storms were coming. Sunstreaker doubted he could have the gift finished before they had to head upland, but he'd try. Sideswipe followed his lead and dug out a project of his own to work on as well, leaving Bane to his sulking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

It took a week of slow, careful, choreographed manipulation and acting to get his captors to trust Blurr enough to take him outside. He never asked for it. Never even _hinted_ that going out of their hut was something he wished to do- beyond going home that was, and he didn't mention that at all anymore either. Instead, Blurr endured their familiar touches until his plating crawled and he _had_ to squirm away, ate without fuss whatever was put in front of him, and even managed to stop growling at them as the two curled themselves around him for recharge.

This was a different kind of race, Blurr reminded himself, the words taking on the rhythm of a mantra after just the first two days.

This was a different kind of race. A different set of obstacles, but the goal was the same. Run. Run fast- faster than anyone else and reach the finish line first. The obstacles were his tethers and bindings, the attentive and watchful gaze of his wardens. His finish line was Protihex or Praxus. The plains had been to the west as he traveled from one to the other, so Blurr just needed the opportunity to run east. He had even managed to tuck a few of the gelled goodies into his subspace pocket and intended to grab more before escaping. He hadn't expected it to be today, but this might just be his chance.

Blurr knelt on the ground, wrists still bound in front of him. He was trying to be as still as possible so he wouldn’t grind any of the dust or grit into his joints- he needed full functionality. The bath that morning had been a pleasant surprise. He’d remained docile even as his captors unbound his wrists and helped him wash, but his compliance really had seemed to have lulled them into a false sense of security. Now his joints were all clean, he had full tanks, and while his wrists were still bound, he’d make a dash for freedom if the chance presented itself. It was just cabling after all, and they’d carefully padded his wrist joints before binding him again. If he could get far enough away to work that padding loose, he could probably slip the binding. Or just untie it. The ‘leash’ end in Sideswipe’s hand wasn’t even all that long. He could manage, and would put the considerable speed and problem-solving part of his processors to work once he was on the move and could see what the environment might provide.

Blurr also watched the photovoltaicat. It was quick, he could see how it would be an asset to the hunters, but it wasn’t even _close_ to Blurr’s speed. Not even the slower pace he’d have to use to navigate the uneven terrain. He would have to be cautious with his energy levels, and pace himself. This was a distance run, not a dash. He’d won both types before against faster mechs than these two. At worst, Blurr figured he would be hungry by the time he got to a city. No problem. He was _The Blurr_. Mechs would fall all over themselves to help him and feed him and get him the medical attention he would need after running such a challenging race.

The cat dashed back and forth over the plains beyond the edge of the village, its head disappearing now and then below Blurr's sight before it flushed a couple of sonichawks. They gave piercing screeches as they took to the air, and Sideswipe laughed as he called out to the creature.

Something was said to Sunstreaker, who snorted a laugh, though the amusement in both cut off instantly as a sharp squeal rent the air. Blurr winced as Sunstreaker barked the cat's name. The lithe creature's audials perked forward, then it was galloping back, a still-struggling turborat in its jaws. Sunstreaker made a grab for him, but the cat dropped the wounded rat then tore right back off. 

Blurr cringed back from the mangled creature, flinching when Sunstreaker whistled sharply at the cat, shouting what sounded like an order. His spark pulsed harder, and he used the likelihood of Sideswipe thinking he was disgusted by the rat to shift into a position that would allow him to jump quickly to his feet. This _could_ be his chance, but Sideswipe was too close as the rat was right there between them. The barbarian grumbled and muttered as he pulled out a vibroblade, activated it, and cleanly put the turborat out of its misery. Next, and while Sunstreaker still shouted orders at the cat, Sideswipe produced a container, slit the rat's main line over it, and set the blade aside so he could drain the energon from the greying corpse.

Blurr watched, whole body tensed. His gaze shot back and forth between Sunstreaker where he was scolding the photovoltaicat, and Sideswipe where he was draining the rat’s energon into the container. The knife was right there, and he’d seen how easily it cut through the rat’s plating. Sideswipe had also let go of Blurr's leash.

Respiration cycling carefully to get his vents and systems primed, Blurr reeled in the excess cabling. With a final glance at each twin, he lunged forward, grabbed the knife hilt, then shot off the opposite direction. It took him straight past the edge of the barbarian village, but other than a single startled cry, no one tried to stop him. Free of any blind spots and large obstacles, Blurr poured on the speed, going as fast as he dared without being able to use his arms to help balance and steer. _Too_ slow, but faster than anyone who might give chase. He picked out a clear enough track, then dared to cast a very quick look back over his shoulder. The village was already getting smaller, the mechs only dots of color and shrinking.

Blurr ran for two minutes before slowing gradually into a walk. A look behind him showed the dust cloud trail, but nothing else. Quickly, because he absolutely was _not_ far enough away to be safe from pursuit, he activated the blade in his hands and cut the cable between his wrists. It took a little careful doing, and precious seconds ticked by, but it would not do to damage himself now.

Once free, Blurr dropped the cabling, tucked the knife into his subspace, and moved back into a run. He built speed carefully, optics and scanners on the ground, processors shifting through the terrain data as fast as he could gather it. He ran at a good, solid, long-distance pace, and the megamiles fell away behind him.

The hours ate away at his speed and energy, but Blurr refused to stop completely. Slow? Fine, he would slow to a more average mech's jogging speed as he ate a filched treat and let the energy settle into his systems before speeding up again. Then, of course, came sunset, darkness quick on its heels, and Blurr was forced to slow again. His scanners were as finely tuned as the rest of him, but it was _black_ out in the wilds- though the starlight was something else to see. For the first time ever, Blurr wondered about Cybertron's moons, and when or if they would rise and be visible. As the night dragged on, Blurr wore down, but he was stubborn, he reminded himself often. He could recharge when he reached a city. Barring that, he could recharge when he found somewhere to hide, but here on the more or less flat lands of the plains, he wasn't safe. Frag the mechanimals- he was concerned about his captors catching up.

They had to be chasing him, Blurr reasoned. No one went to so much effort just to let their prize escape. His only hope was in outdistancing them, making himself _too_ much trouble to catch again.

The world spun on, and dawn brought the bright light of the sun up in front of Blurr- if a bit to his right. He adjusted course to be heading directly east, savored a treat from his stash, then ran on. Feet, ankles, knees, thighs, and hips all protested the faster pace, but Blurr cycled his vents, focused on the pain, and told himself it wasn't the worst he'd ever felt. He could make it. He _would_ make it, and his story of survival and determination would only bring him more acclaim.

Yes, that was it. This was a glory run. The aches and pains, the hunger that one treat didn't abate, the exhaustion pulling at his mind and whispering about how good recharging would feel- it was all worth it. Blurr was already the darling of the tracks. His fans, his _sponsor_ would eat this tale up!

Blurr kept running.

By the middle of the afternoon Blurr could see a rise in the land ahead of him. Hope soared only to be dashed as the rise slowly resolved into the low stretch of a mountain range rather than a city.

 _It's ok. Mountains have caves, right?_ Blurr thought they did. He had seen a few movies that involved the wilds and caves in mountains. _I can find a place to hide, grab a quick nap, then keep going. Have to hit a city eventually._

Though as Blurr trotted on, he caught sight of something he had never expected to see from the ground. Shimmering, shifting silver spread to the south before him, just past the last stretching finger of the mountain, and Blurr’s vents caught in wonder. For a short while, he picked up the pace, tiredness forgotten in his eagerness to be closer to those glittering waves.

“The Sea of Mercury,” Blurr murmured as he slowed to a walk. He'd flown over it once in a transport, and its silvery waters were unmistakable. "Wow," he breathed as solid ground gave way to granules of silicates and crystal. The closer to the water he went, the finer the grain became. Blurr stopped before getting too close, though. As nice as stepping into the Sea would have been, he still had a long run ahead of him and couldn't risk the sand getting into his gears and causing him problems.

Still, it was a sight to behold, and Blurr's optics lingered even as he made his way along the firmer ground toward the low foothills.

Soft waves lapped against the shore, and Blurr started at the sounds of snorts and huffs to his left. A large, wild herd of equus grazed on the short, thin blades of aluminugrass. Blurr had never seen the like, and he left behind the sea to feel the grass on his feet. The equus shifted away from him, but otherwise didn’t seem troubled, and for a pleasant and cooling half hour, Blurr simply walked up the narrow valley. Mountains rose to either side, like two arms reaching for the Sea. Finding the shore actually helped, though he had missed Praxus by quite a ways to the south. And as the land rose sharply from the Sea to form the second mountain, Blurr was left with no choice but to walk northeast through the little valley.

Blurr was just about to start running again when the herd became restless. Frowning, he moved to the side, not wanting the skittish beasts to trample him. Then he saw it. Up on the mountain side, matte gold and copper to match the terrain, was a very large felinoid of some sort. The equus could sense it, but the smallish one closest to the beast didn’t seem to see it and none of the others were fleeing. Blurr felt the odd, prickling awareness too. Some sense, something his scanners weren’t registering, but something screamed _run_ inside him. He launched, startling the equus into prancing and running too, and a quick look back showed another of the felinoids right where Blurr had been. Gold optics narrowed, and the creature charged after the Racer.

Equus panicked all around, their high, trumpeting cries echoing over the thunder of their hooves. Blurr fled, unable to run at speed as the animals surrounded him. A scream rent the air, and an equus’ shoulder thumped into Blurr’s. He stumbled, cursed, and did his best to work his way forward and to the side of the galloping herd.

Eventually the equus slowed, one less in number, but no longer being chased. Blurr trotted ahead of them, optics and scanners searching for a way out of the valley, but it seemed to continue a long way yet. He pulled the knife from his subspace. Night would be coming soon, but there was no way he could stop now. Staying in the open where one of those beasts could get him was just plain stupid, and any cave he could get into, they could too.

Night seemed to come even faster now that Blurr didn’t want it to. He ran on, keeping to the middle of the narrow valley, especially as the grasses got longer. It was too dark, and while very few mechs could hold the speed he traveled at for as long as he was, Blurr wasn’t going much faster than a non-Racer jogging at this point. Exhaustion dragged at him, and he feared becoming so tired that he made a stupid mistake. He was already in a very dangerous situation, being dumb about something could kill him. On the plus side, Blurr had seen how fast the equus could run and did the math. Assuming his captors would ride the equus Blurr had seen in the village, and that their own beasts could even travel at that pace the whole way, Blurr was _probably_ safe enough to stop until sunrise- at least from barbarians. And given that the equus probably couldn't run on without rest, Blurr decided stopping was worth the risk. Plus, he couldn’t see slag anymore.

Decision made, Blurr scanned the mountainsides for any little caverns he could tuck himself into for a quick recharge nap. Uncomfortable would be fine. Hard to get into would be even better so those big felinoids couldn't easily get to him. A few minutes of careful searching brought Blurr to a very narrow, _vertical_ crevice a short climb up the sweep of the mountain's foot.

“It’ll have to do,” Blurr muttered to himself. The knife was activated and thrust in first and waved around. He stabbed at the darkness, but his scanners showed it was empty and not really all that deep. He’d be able to squeeze in far enough to be hidden from sight and probably out of arm’s reach, but that was it.

Knife clutched in his hand, Blurr edged into the tiny space. It was _not_ comfortable, but he was tired enough that it wouldn't matter. He was going to be stiff when he woke, but after running for two days, he'd be stiff if allowed to rest on the most plush of berths.

Blurr kept his hand on the hilt of the knife, though the blade was deactivated now so he wouldn't cut himself, and he found it incredibly easy to sink down toward recharge. Just as he was beginning to drift, that feeling of tension and dread overcame him again. Just like with the equus earlier. Blurr's optics flew open, the blade activated, but still something brushed his knee. A growl turned the energon in his lines cold an instant before a scream was ripped from him. Fire tore through the side of his thigh, and Blurr slashed out blindly with the knife, cramming himself as far as he could into the crack, his plating scraping painfully.

The knife caught something and a yowl echoed. Claws scraped at the entrance, and Blurr aimed the knife at the sounds until it caught again. He could smell energon, and whimpered as he checked his own systems. It took effort to think through the terror, but he forced his self-repair to ignore the scrapes and focus on the gouges in his thigh.

Primus! His leg. It hurt _so much_. It _shouldn't_ hurt this much! Fiery agony burned through his lines, sending a buzzing jag up into his hip and down into his ankle. Blurr swung the knife at the attacking beast with another desperate strike and heard as it yelped and scrambled away. Blurr listened, panting, tears streaming from his optics as he shook.

~ | ~

Blurr woke groggy and hot. Light shone into the entrance to his little crack at a sharp angle, and he couldn’t believe he’d managed to recharge at all after the attack. The terror still jangled around in his spark, and his thigh was on fire. On instinct, Blurr reached into his subspace, but the moment his fingers touched the treat, his tanks roiled. No. Fueling now was a _bad_ idea. It was later than he had wanted it to be when he got moving again, but he was so very tired. His thigh needed tended, but the idea of dragging himself out of the crevice was more than Blurr could bear at the moment.

Static edged his vision as he peered out of the crack, but he could still see the herd of equus on the valley floor, calm and milling about. He took that as a good sign and relaxed.

 _Just a little longer. I'll gather my strength then go,_ Blurr thought as he shut his optics. _Just a little longer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Sideswipe gave a startled yelp, staring at the blurred ribbon of blue that had been their mate only an instant ago. His optics were wide and his mouth hung open, and he knew Sunstreaker wore a similar expression. Even Slash looked too shocked to give chase, and their photovoltaicat _loved_ to chase things. Words failed, leaving Sideswipe stuttering, struggling to come up with something to say as he turned toward his twin and pointed after Bane, who was already _well_ beyond their reach. //The frag was _that_!?//

//Get the equus ready! Slash! Come!// Sunstreaker snapped, already running back toward the village. ::I’ll get supplies,:: he said over their bond. ::Get someone… Wing… _anyone_ to look after our rabbits and home while we're gone. He’s going to get himself killed! How- _**how**_ is he _that_ fast?::

Sideswipe nodded even though his brother wasn't looking at him and scrambled to get moving, hand reaching for his vibroblade- which wasn't there anymore. ::He took my blade.::

Sunstreaker cursed, and Sideswipe growled to himself as he ran toward the equus herd, whistling the distinctive call they used for their two hunting equus. It was good and bad that Bane had the knife. At least the little fool wasn't unarmed out in the plains, but he would also be able to cut his tether and likely run even faster.

::How the frag are we going to catch him?:: Sideswipe asked, not really expecting an answer. He saddled the equus, aware of the confusion spreading through the clan as Sunstreaker shouted to Drift when he spotted him and ducked into their hut, the white mech jogging to follow. As Sideswipe led the equus toward the edge of the clan's dry season camp, he listened in through the bond as Drift agreed to mind the petrorabbits- or rather have Wing do it. Sunstreaker threw eggs and grease cakes and gels into a pack basket and was patting Drift's shoulder in thanks as he raced back out of the hut.

//Go,// Drift said as Sideswipe handed a set of reins to Sunstreaker. //Wing and I will look after your rabbits and home. Just bring him back safe.//

//Thanks, Drift,// Sideswipe said and swung up onto his equus. //Any eggs you collect while we're gone are yours,// he called back as they kicked their equus into motion. He would owe the mech and his mate more than that, but it was a start.

::He's lost his fragging mind!:: Sunstreaker hissed as they pushed hard, desperate to follow the trail of dust before it settled. ::He can't possibly know how to protect himself out here.::

::He doesn't,:: Sideswipe said, worry for their thin-plated, angry little mate filling his spark and the bond. At _best_ Bane would be hungry when they found him. Sideswipe was far more concerned about the lithe mech stepping on a coilviper, or tripping over the rare predacon that came north from Unicron's Spires. Speedy little thing or not, Bane wouldn't stand a chance against one of those.

::A coilviper's fangs could go right through that thin plating of his,:: Sunstreaker said, urging the equus on faster.

::Stop.:: Sideswipe galloped alongside his twin and gave him a hard look. //We can't start down that path.// Never mind he had been heading that way as well. //We need to stop. We wind ourselves up like that, and we're more likely to slag this up. He's depending on us to find him.//

A flicker of doubt crossed the bond, but Sideswipe determinedly ignored it. This was normal. This was all part of Bane getting used to them, testing them- their quality as mates. Wing had tried to flee, he'd said so, but then he'd seen how much Drift cared and stayed. They were trying to spark now. Bane would come around, but they had to catch him first.

//We should have been prepared for this,// Sideswipe said, shaking his helm. //Really, we were negligent, no wonder he took off.// Beside him, Sunstreaker grumbled wordlessly, embarrassed as well.

~| ~

//It could have been a trick,// Sunstreaker said. Again. And again, Sideswipe shook his helm.

//Slash is still on his trail,// Sideswipe said with a gesture toward the photovoltaicat.

Indeed, Slash was after something, but Sunstreaker had his doubts on whether or not it was their mate by this point. Sure, they had spotted Bane's tracks on the beach just that morning, rather stunned the mech had run this way. Sideswipe believed that was proof this was a test and not a real escape attempt. Why would Bane not have run to the cities just to the north if he had wanted to get away from them? He could be comfortable in Protihex by now. Instead they were walking their equus through a large herd of wild equus, Slash's nose to the ground and his smaller form all but lost in the long aluminugrass. They were lucky he was plains-colored, his coppery plating standing out in the silver grasslands.

The later it got, the more Sunstreaker's hopes sank. It had been four days since Bane had torn off into the wilds, and each hour that passed now made finding him alive less and less likely.

//Stop it,// Sideswipe chided, slowing to a stop as Slash paused and tensed.

Sunstreaker passed his reins to his twin and followed as Slash angled from the middle of the narrow valley and toward the steep slope of the mountain.

//Sunny?//

::He's after something,:: Sunstreaker replied. ::Keep the equus-:: He froze as Slash's head lifted, licking blood off his muzzle. //Slag!// Sunstreaker passed the photovoltaicat, optics on the ground, Slash now following him and the blood trail.

::Think it's Bane's?:: Sideswipe asked, his tone rigid.

::Least a day old,:: Sunstreaker said, his spark tripping in rhythm. It was faded and Slash wasn't going for it, which meant it wasn't an equus or petrorabbit. ::Too much to be a razorsnake or glitchmouse.:: Both of which the cat would have gone for as well. He'd only licked it off his muzzle to clean it.

//Sunny,// Sideswipe called, his voice low and urgent. ::More over here,:: he said from about twenty paces to the south.

::Trail leads up.::

::So does this one.:: Sideswipe sounded confused, and Sunstreaker looked back, frowning. ::Look.:: He pointed up in front of the blood trail he was tracking. ::Sharper angle. Whatever was wounded, came down from up there in the crags, then wandered off toward you, angling back into the slopes.::

::So we should go this way,:: Sideswipe said, pointing after his end of the trail.

Sunstreaker shook his helm and started up the incline. ::Bane had your knife.::

::Sunny... Toxicougars hunt over here.::

Sunstreaker clenched his jaw. The blood was a day old. If a toxicougar had gotten Bane, they were looking for a shell.

A heavy sigh carried over the bond, but it wasn't enough to mask the icy terror Sideswipe was trying to hide. ::My ray of sunshine.::

Sunstreaker ignored the comment on his fatalism and pulled himself over a small ridge and bit back a curse at the small, nearly dried puddle of dull blood he planted his hand in. He stood and kept to the side of the crevice. If Bane was alive, he was likely scared and hurt, and Sunstreaker didn't want to end up his next victim. Cycling a vent and ready to jerk away, he leaned his head around the edge of the crevice. //Sides! Oh, slag me!//

Bane was there, and _alive_ , but his plating was dull, and as Sunstreaker reached a hand in toward the unconscious mech, he could feel the heat coming off him. He could _smell_ the sickness. Behind Sunstreaker, Sideswipe scrambled up the incline, standing on the narrow ledge opposite his twin to peer into the crack.

//Frag. How the Pit are we going to get him out of there?// Then. //Oh, slag, Sunny! Look at his leg.//

Sunstreaker caught Bane's wrist and pried the knife away from him before handing it to Sideswipe. //Keep watch, idiot. If I can smell him, you can bet the predators can and are just waiting.//

//You're gonna tear his plating up if you drag him out of there,// Sideswipe said, voice tremulous despite the growl.

Sunstreaker huffed and ignored his brother. Bane was unconscious and he wasn't going to wake up to help them- and that train of thought ended right there. Sunstreaker refused to contemplate anything else. Bane was alive. They were getting him out of here and back home to be tended. That was that. If his plating was a bit scraped, then so be it. He worked his hand around Bane's upper arm, close to the joint, and grunted as he lifted and pulled.

Metal squealed, and Sunstreaker winced. Beside him, Sideswipe shivered and looked around in case the sound brought a toxicougar back. That had been a lot of blood though, so hopefully whichever beast claimed this hunting ground was too busy licking its wounds to bother with two full-sized hunters.

//Frag me,// Sideswipe hissed, face twisted into a grimace as Bane's armor scraped, a loud _scree_ of sound echoing off the mountain face. The knife was tucked away and he reached to help Sunstreaker. //Go slow, or we're all going to go rolling down the mountain.//

//Least he chose a good stop to hole up,// Sunstreaker said, though he _was_ careful, shifting his weight and resettling his feet as they lifted and pulled Bane free. It was only a dozen mechanometers, but that was enough to jar and shock Bane's already struggling systems, and neither of the twins could afford an injury now.

Getting down was more difficult than climbing up, and on the valley floor the equus were snorting and shifting. Sideswipe's equus gave a soft snort, optics wide and head tossing a bit. It could be Bane's scent, or it could be a predator. They need to get the frag out of here.

//Get on,// Sunstreaker ordered as they reached flat ground. //I'll pass him up to you.//

Sideswipe mounted up, biting his lip as Sunstreaker passed the floppy, negligent weight of Bane into his arms. //Stars. Poor bit, he's a mess, Sunny.//

//He'll be fine,// Sunstreaker said, a hard edge of determination in his voice as he swung onto his own equus. //Let's get clear of this valley, then we can slow down and try to feed him. Gotta be burning through energy as hot as he is.//

Sideswipe nodded, secured Bane in his arms and across his legs, and set out with his twin. Slash was called and jogged along beside them, neatly catching the treat Sunstreaker tossed to him for a job well done. Sideswipe thought of the fuel they carried and decided on saving the petrorabbit eggs for Bane. Their mate would likely be angry at how he would need to be fed as he hadn't allowed either twin to kiss him yet, but that could be worried over later. Until Bane was conscious, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would do whatever it took to ensure his survival.

::He's tougher than we thought,:: Sunstreaker said, the bond carrying his fear despite the strength of his tone. ::He'll be ok.::

Sideswipe nodded, cycled his vents, and followed his twin straight down the middle of the valley. He refused to think of how the trip took them four entire days. How Bane had already been hurt and suffering a toxicougar attack for a whole day. They moved at a steady pace, pushing the equus hard. They were lucky the beasts were so hardy and strong themselves, because Sideswipe would run his straight into the Pit before he let Bane die.

Once back on the plains, with evening falling, they slowed the equus to a walk and Sideswipe pulled an egg from his subspace. He broke it open in his mouth, sweet energon filling the space and making his jaw tingle. This was _not_ how he'd wanted his first kiss with Bane to be, but so be it. He nudged Bane's mouth open, brought their lips together, and let the energon trickle in slowly. Bane made a low noise, body tensing and shivering- not for the first time.

//It's not a kiss,// Sunstreaker said suddenly, his voice seeming loud after so many hours of tense silence between them. //It's not.//

Sideswipe lifted his helm and finished off the bits of metal and spark crystal as he brushed a thumb along the corner of Bane's mouth. He'd smeared a drop, but a squinting look proved that the energon had been swallowed. //He's pretty feverish. Think I'll make sure he keeps this bit down before giving him more.//

Sunstreaker drew alongside Sideswipe and reached over to brush a light, loving touch along his audial horn. //Want me to carry him a bit?//

//Not yet.// Sideswipe nudged his equus into a faster pace. //Let's keep moving for now.//

~ | ~

The equus were stumbling and huffing, breaths cycling heavily by the time the twins spotted the first outriders. Sideswipe tucked Bane in closer to his chest and slung his leg over so he could drop to the ground.

//Near a week,// Kickstart said by way of greeting as he pulled his equus to a stop and dropped to the ground. //Take mine. Stunner's running back to alert Axon.//

//Thanks,// Sideswipe said, then again as Kickstart helped boost and balance him.

//Get him to the healer,// Sunstreaker said, sliding to the ground too. //I'll be there soon.//

Kickstart pulled the reins from Sunstreaker's hand too. //Both of you go. I've got these two. We'll make a nice slow walk of it. Even got some treats for them.//

Sideswipe hesitated, but need to help Bane outweighed Sunstreaker's indecision. He nudged Kickstart's equus into a run, calling over the bond, ::We're almost there, Sunny. Run.:: He dropped his gaze to the little mech burning up in his arms. "Almost home, sweetspark. Almost. Hang on for us, ok?"

~

Axon was waiting at their hut entrance as Sideswipe reined the equus in and dropped to the ground. //Toxicougar,// he said, wasting no time in following Axon into the hut. //Fed him petrorabbit eggs slow, and he's kept it down, but he's smelting from the inside.//

//Lie him down,// Axon said and gestured to the sleeping mats. //Let me get a look at him.//

Bane was laid on the mats and Axon knelt beside him just as Sunstreaker arrived, panting and with pale optics.

//I need more light,// Axon said as he bent over Bane's wounded leg.

Over the last two and half days of travel, a chalky white built up had grown, alkaline and crusty, a strange, sickly smell clinging to Bane's fever-ravaged body. In the hut, it became more pronounced, and even as Sideswipe moved to bring more glow stones out for the healer, he feared they were too late. They'd pushed as hard as they dared, knowing that, despite Sideswipe's previous thoughts, killing their equus would only slow them in the long run. Neither twin had slept, and the slow, steady walking of their equus had grated on them both, but they'd made it.

But would it be soon enough?

Axon injected something into Bane's main line, shook his helm, then stood. Sideswipe felt his and Sunstreaker's sparks drop. //That's about all I can do for him at this point. Keep feeding him as you have been. I'll dose him as often as is safe for the fever.// He reached into a small pack and pulled out a little jar with pale yellow crystal grinds in it. //A pinch of this in any energon you get into him might help his own systems fight, but this is up to him. He either fights off the toxins, or he dies.//

//No.//

Sideswipe glanced at his twin then back to Axon. //There's gotta be _something_!//

Axon shook his helm. //It's a toxicougar. I'm surprised he's still alive as it is, so maybe that's a good sign. Feed him. Keep him comfortable. If he regains consciousness, he might just make it.

Sunstreaker shook his helm again, fists tight. ::I'll go see Wing and Drift. Borrow back any eggs they may have. Maybe drain a slow breeder if they don't have any.::

Then he was gone and Sideswipe bit his lip as he stared down at Bane, trembling and hot and maybe d- _No_. //He'll live,// Sideswipe said- almost growled. //And thank you, Axon. We're grateful, just...//

//Worried.// Axon gave a slight smile and gripped Sideswipe's shoulder on the way out. //I'll be back at nightfall to give him another dose. Shout for me if things worsen before then.//

The offer was nothing more than a kindness, Sideswipe knew, but he nodded anyway as Axon left. If the healer could do more, he would. Axon had saved lives in the clan, and while he wasn't fond of citylings, he wouldn't leave one to die if it was in his power to save the mech.

Sideswipe dug out the last egg from his subspace and settled next to Bane. "Stay with us," he whispered, forehelm pressed to Bane's. "We want you so much. Stay so we can show you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

For days the twins fed Bane as much as the mech would take from them. At any other time it would have been sweet, erotic and very arousing for Sunstreaker to have his lips sucked so gently, but their mate was delirious and out of his mind. Bane whimpered and whined, twisted weakly as he struggled against his fever. Any arousal died before it was born in the face of how fiercely the lithe little mech fought for his life.

Another morning dawned, and Sunstreaker dragged himself away from their mate with only a exhausted look shared with his twin. They had barely slept, only resting in fits and spurts, and lightly at that. But morning meant the petrorabbits needed tended, and they had been feeding Bane the nutritious and pure energon from the eggs, so more of those were needed. He stepped out into wan morning light, frowning at the dark band hovering far to the northwest.

//The storms are coming,// a deep voice said, proving how tired Sunstreaker was as he startled.

//Chieftain,// Sunstreaker greeted with a nod and tried to drag himself upright a bit more.

Megatron snorted and shook his helm. //Please. Think I don't know how little rest the two of you are getting?//

//We'll be ok until Bane wakes,// Sunstreaker said, his tone leaving no room for debate over that waking. It was going to happen. End of discussion.

//And when he does?// Megatron asked, trailing along after Sunstreaker as he bent to check on the petrorabbits and take any eggs.

Thumper growled a protest, so Sunstreaker left one egg for his fussy, lop-audial pet to guard and nest on. Sunstreaker glanced up at his chieftain and tipped his helm. //Then we all get rest as he recovers.//

Megatron stared, long enough to make Sunstreaker frown and feel like he was being judged and found lacking. //I forget sometimes,// Megatron began, //just how young you and Sideswipe were when you were thrown into the Pits. You've taken well to life out here on the plains, but you have forgotten too much about the cities.//

Sunstreaker straightened, the basket of petrorabbit eggs propped on his hip as he glared up at the larger mech. //You granted us permission to keep him.//

//As is your right as hunters for this clan,// Megatron agreed, though he held up a hand to stop Sunstreaker from speaking. //He ran, Sunstreaker. He is a city mech who ran, risked his life to leave you.//

//Then why did he run to a box canyon?// Sunstreaker demanded, throwing Sideswipe's words at his chieftain as he flung his free arm northward. //Bane is so fast he could have been to Protihex by nightfall, but he ran southeast instead. He was halfway to the northern pass in that canyon too. If he wasn't leading us on a merry chase to test our resolve, then what?!//

//Then maybe he was truly trying to escape,// Megatron replied.

Sunstreaker growled.

//You need to consider it as a possibility.//

//Isn't a bit late for you to try changing your mind? Besides, I spoke to Drift about this. If anyone would know, he would, right?// Sunstreaker huffed, and it was only the fact that camp was beginning to wake and he could see other mechs moving around that he opted not to disrespect his leader and stomp off. It would do him no good at all to behave so dishonorably.

Megatron cycled his vents, and said with forced patience, //Wing is not your Bane. And Drift was old enough when we left the city to know how Wing actually felt and thought, and he worked within that frame. You need to be sure Bane is playing by plains tradition and not by what he knows of the cities. Have either of you even explained this to him?//

Sunstreaker's spark clenched in something like guilt. //The storms are coming,// he said softly, refusing to lie but unwilling to answer. Perhaps they could have explained things better to Bane. Sideswipe had tried, but how good of a job had he been able to do with Bane shouting at him?

There was a pause, then Megatron said, //They are. In fact, it's already been decided that we will strike camp tomorrow at first light.//

//Bane can't travel!//

//He can't survive the floods that come through here either,// Megatron said, though his voice had once again softened. //Bane will be tended, and you'll have the storm season to explain things, and either seduce him or set him free. Return to your family, Sunstreaker. You will both need all day, I'm sure, to prepare your household for travel.//

Sunstreaker glanced at the petrorabbits, nabbed the egg from Thumper after all, then hurried off with a last nod to his chieftain. ::Sides! Wake up.::

::Am awake, and I was listening,:: Sideswipe said. ::He's... wrong, right? Bane's just testing us.::

::He's not wrong about us needing to be sure,:: Sunstreaker admitted, something under his spark aching a bit. ::It'll have to wait though.:: He ducked into their hut and sat the bowl next to Sideswipe on the sleep mats. //Feed Bane. I'll get the rabbits prepped and fed, find our wagon, then we can both start packing up in here.//

//Ok,// Sideswipe said, his tone subdued, so Sunstreaker crouched and kissed him.

::It'll be ok. I think you're right about his run, but Megatron's right too. We have to be _sure_ , or we're-::

::We aren't that,:: Sideswipe said, mouth set in a firm line. //Now get. Deal with those pitspawn, then come help me clear up in here.//

~ | ~

Blurr resisted the pull of consciousness with a low groan. The more he woke, the more uncomfortable he was. Too warm, body aching. There was a low pulsing throb of pain in his left leg. Had he been in a wreck?

With great effort, Blurr dragged his optics open, confusion knitting his brow as he tried to see. Then domed, silver walls came into focus and everything flooded back. The capture, being bound, escaping, then the beast that had attacked him. He could recall squeezing farther into the crack, out of sight and reach. _How_ had they found him?!

Blurr's vents caught and his optics welled over. "No," he rasped and tried to curl up more, draw his knees up. A sharp burst of fire shot up and down his injured leg, and he cried out before he could stop himself. In front of him, facing him, the red mech flinched and jerked upright. Aquamarine optics were pale around the edges, dull and obviously tired, but Sideswipe blinked, startled all over again, then dragged Blurr into a tight hug.

"You're awake!"

Blurr pushed weakly at Sideswipe even as Sunstreaker -it had to be Sunstreaker- shifted against his back and another arm wound around Blurr from behind.

"Thank the stars you're awake!" Sideswipe exclaimed, though his voice was muffled in Blurr's shoulder. "Shh..." he hushed as Blurr broke into sobs. "Shh... it's ok. You're safe now."

Blurr went limp between the two of them, too drained to fight or argue as he wept. Primus, he'd escaped. He'd been _free_. Now he was stuck back here with _them_! How could he have been so stupid? The second he'd realized he was too far south, he should have run north along the mountain instead of going into that little valley. How long would it be until he was able to attempt to run again? And his leg. Primus, it hurt _so much_.

Just acknowledging the pain made Blurr keen a bit and whimper, "My leg."

Sideswipe nodded as he drew back a little. "It's pretty badly damaged. Don't worry though, Axon's a good healer."

"I'll go get him," Sunstreaker said, and in the next instant was out of the hut.

"You woke up right in time," Sideswipe said, his field nearly drowning Blurr in relief. "The storms are coming. We leave tomorrow once it's light enough to drive the wagons over the plains." He rolled back a bit more and gestured around the hut. Blurr looked as he scrubbed at his face, surprised to see trunks and large baskets piled near the entrance. "At first light, we'll load all that into the back of our wagon, hitch up the equus, take this down," he added with a wave at the domed ceiling of the hut, "and go to higher ground. You'll love the next camp. It's got oil pools."

Blurr blinked up at Sideswipe, helm reeling. They were taking him farther into the wilds? A whimper escaped, and he wasn't able to stop the tears. Defeat weighed too heavily on him. He _never_ lost, and yet here he was, his escape a failure and in punishment, he was being taken even farther from home.

Sideswipe leaned down and purred, hand gentle as he rubbed Blurr's arm before curling around him in another hug. "I know it hurts, but we'll take care of you. We'll keep a blanket out to wrap you in, and you'll ride in front of me or Sunny instead of in the wagon so you don't get too bounced around. It'll be ok."

Blurr hiccupped and let the mech croon at and cuddle him until Sunstreaker returned.

"Axon says to bring him outside," Sunstreaker said as he crossed the hut. "We have to hurry though, he's not done packing up his own household yet."

Sideswipe nodded, and then the both of them lifted Blurr. At least they were being careful, and Blurr hurried to scrub his face dry. He wanted to argue about going to a _real_ medic, but what was the use? They would say no, and... Oh Primus, would he ever run again? That thought brought another wash of tears, and the healer made a face as Blurr was parked on a small stool.

"This hurt," Axon said.

"I know it hurts," Blurr tried to growl, but his voice was too rasping and scratchy to sound aggressive. Axon didn't look impressed and said something to the twins in their language.

"He means the treatment will hurt, but there's no better way to get your leg cleaned up," Sideswipe translated.

Blurr eyed the container of liquid, noted the small pick and pry bar, and felt his spark trip up in tempo. His knee joint was locked by a chalky, powdery-looking mineral growth that had built up to fill the slash marks on his thigh. Gravity had probably dragged it down to his knee since he'd been upright in that crevice. It even pushed out through his vents. It made his plating feel too tight, the delicate, sensitive inner workings of his carefully crafted leg compressed. It _hurt_ in a way Blurr wasn't familiar with. This was not mere damage, and it was not overuse. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked, looking up at Axon.

"Clean," Axon answered.

"That liquid will help break down the leftover infection mess there," Sunstreaker said, pointing to Blurr's leg. "Once that's gone, your joints should be able to move again. It _will_ hurt though. He can't make it not hurt."

Every gear and tensor cable in Blurr that could, tightened, but he nodded. “If it’ll fix my leg, do it.” He couldn’t tell what the clear liquid was, but he noticed how careful Axon was being about not getting it on his hands as he lifted the container. The twins both caught an arm each, and Blurr lifted his hands to grip their arms in return, leaving his damaged leg angled out toward the healer.

Fluid poured slowly out, held close to Blurr's leg so it wouldn't splash. At first, it felt cool, but then the fizzing started as what he realized _had_ to be acid broke through the mineral buildup. Then came the pain. Blurr inhaled sharply but forced his body to go as limp as possible without allowing himself to slide off the stool. Hands flexed on the twins' arms, and Blurr let his optics shut as he focused on breathing in time with the fire pulsing to life in his leg. Little knocks and tugs sent bursts of hot agony from Blurr's hip to the bottom of his foot as Axon broke away the more stubborn bits.

More acid was poured on, and Blurr chased the pain. Behind him, one of the twins spoke in their language, tone conveying surprise and something else Blurr wasn't worried about parsing just then. Their voices surrounded him, but he let them wash over him with the pain. It was throttling back, his leg going numb as sensors were burnt out by the acid. Self-repair would handle them, he knew, and cycled another breath, then another, counting each inhalation.

"Done," Axon announced as he finished pouring something else over Blurr's leg.

Blurr remained still another moment before opening his optics and releasing the twins' arms. His leg felt leaden where it hung on his hip. The sensors were definitely burnt out, but Axon caught Blurr's lower leg with both hands and tested his range of motion, murmuring something as it folded up neatly so Blurr's knee was close to his shoulder.

"Racers are a flexible breed," Blurr said, optics still on his leg. It was bare silver now, no hint of his natural blue, though the nanites should repopulate within a week or so.

"Flexible is right," Sunstreaker said, his voice an odd enough pitch to make Blurr glare up over his shoulder at the golden mech.

"Are we almost done?" Blurr asked as Axon lowered his foot back to the ground. A medical check was one thing, but if they were fondling him, he was over it. He was also ready to drop unconscious, but didn't feel like that was a good idea with a puddle of sizzling acid on the ground next to him still melting the bits chipped from his leg.

"Yes," Axon said with a huff. "No walk. Eat. Sleep."

"We'll take care of him," Sideswipe said even as Sunstreaker scooped Blurr up. Blurr didn't bother protesting. He couldn't walk even if he thought he had the strength to try. "Thank you, Axon."

Axon replied something, optics on Blurr a moment before he glanced at Sideswipe before gathering his things and leaving.

"Well!" Sideswipe clapped his hands together and aimed a bright smile at Blurr. "You heard the healer, Bane. To bed with you. Gonna be an early morning and a long ride after that."

Blurr scowled, and his tone was grudging as he said, "Blurr. My name's Blurr." If he had to stay a while, he wanted to hear his own name. Fraggers.

"Blurr," Sunstreaker said as though testing the name on his tongue.

"Blurr~" Sideswipe purred, leaning in to nuzzle Blurr's cheek before pulling aside the entrance cover so Sunstreaker could carry Blurr inside. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blurr asked, wincing as he was set down. His hip pulled funny, leg nothing but dead weight without feeling or motor response.

"Gifting us your name," Sunstreaker answered, his voice shading into a purr as well.

Blurr frowned, but Primus was he ever not interested in any of this right now. "Uh huh." He shook his helm and rolled to his right side, or tried to. Sunstreaker stopped him, and Sideswipe hurried over with a bowl of the gelled treats.

"Eat first."

Blurr sighed, but pushed himself up onto an elbow and took a treat to shove into his mouth. Honestly, he was rather hungry, he'd just been too distracted with the pain to notice before.

"Least one more," Sunstreaker said, reaching over to tug the bowl closer.

Blurr rolled his optics, swallowed and took another. "There. Ok? Can I recharge now?" He crammed the treat into his mouth, bit down, and swallowed it without bothering to enjoy the sweet flavor or nice crunchy pieces.

Sideswipe stroked his hand over Blurr's helm, and Blurr was too tired to fuss about it. "Yes. You rest. We have some work to do, but we'll be near if you need us." The bowl was placed close enough to Blurr for him to reach, but far enough back that he wouldn't likely knock it around in his recharge. "Eat more when you wake. You need it."

With a nod, Blurr shut his optics. They burned again, and he forced his mind away from thoughts of failure and losing. No. It was a training run. He had just gone the wrong way around an obstacle and smacked a wall instead of crossing the finish line. Now he had to start over from the beginning as well as heal up. This was an opportunity, and he... He needed to rest. Planning could come later when he was alert and not likely to make another potentially lethal mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Once they had everything loaded up, Sideswipe went through and double checked to be sure everything was tied down and secure. There was no real road between the camp and where they were going, and the land could be rough. Sure everything would be fine, he whistled for Slash, waving a hand toward the cart to encourage the photovoltaicat to hop on. Slash jumped up, prowled around, and settled into his favored spot in front of Thumper's cage. The angry petrorabbit hissed and reached through the bars in an attempt to catch Slash's tail, but it twitched just out of reach.

//One day, Slash, that rabbit's going to get you,// Sunstreaker said as he walked by carrying Blurr, who was already wrapped up in a soft blanket to keep him warm.

Slash purred and continued to look pleased with himself, so Sideswipe chuckled and followed his twin to the front of the wagon. Blurr was carefully deposited on top of Sunstreaker's equus, both his and Sideswipe's already hitched up and ready to move. Sideswipe gave Blurr's left leg a slight frown- what he could see of it anyway. Their mate _could_ move it, but it seemed to pain him to do so, which left it hanging, limp and unusable. Guilt swelled under Sideswipe's spark until Sunstreaker nudged him over the bond, still, he felt they should have known, should have protected him better.

"Watch this," Sunstreaker said with a grin for Blurr and another poke for Sideswipe.

Blurr did watch, optics going a little round as Sunstreaker reached inside the hut and pushed the button Sideswipe knew was hidden under a thin panel beside the door. The hut's locking clamps released, the domed walls retracting panel by panel until they were the length of the central column. The floor plates drew in the same way, and together both walls and floor folded up, the walls drawing down into the column. The twins hurried over to it as a final _clonk_ sounded, and together they caught the column as it tipped over, no longer staked into the ground.

"That's impressive tech for barbarians," Blurr said, watching as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker loaded the hut into the wagon.

//For barbarians,// Sunstreaker grumbled, but it was doubtful Blurr heard him.

::He'll learn, Sunny. We have to teach him. Help him unlearn all the slag they fill their heads with in the cities.:: Sunstreaker grunted and didn't comment.

All around them, other mechs were loading their huts up too, and as Sideswipe swung up onto his equus, Megatron led his own wagon into the lead position heading west. "Here, Blurr," Sideswipe said, reaching for his bundled up mate. "I'll carry you a while." Blurr leaned back into Sideswipe's hands, letting himself be moved from Sunstreaker's equus into Sideswipe's lap. Spark thrilling at the trust shown, Sideswipe beamed at his twin and snuggled their mate closer. "Blanket's ok? Warm enough?" The temperature had dropped with the coming storms, and it would only get colder.

"Yes," Blurr replied, squirming a little to get comfortable, and once Sunstreaker was mounted, they headed out.

Blurr napped, trusting and soft in Sideswipe's arms, then in Sunstreaker's as well for the second half of the day. The clan pushed hard as dark clouds thickened to the north of them. No one wanted to be caught out once the storm hit, and the twins worried for how much more damage Blurr could take, already weakened and clearly still recovering. They shouldn't be moving him yet, Sideswipe thought, but stopping to rest with acid rain blowing toward them was plain stupid. Blurr's optics were pale the few times he bothered to open them, but he didn't complain. Sunstreaker cast a worried look to Sideswipe when their mate refused the petrorabbit eggs he seemed to like so much, but Sideswipe shook his helm.

::No point if eating would make him sick,:: Sideswipe said, then, ::Want me to take him for a while?::

Sunstreaker tightened his hold and glared until Sideswipe snickered ad Blurr tipped his helm back to look up in curiosity.

"Sides is being stupid," Sunstreaker said, nuzzling their mate as he tucked his face back into the crook of Sunstreaker's neck. "Sleep. We'll be there in a few hours, and after we get the animals settled, we'll get you to the oil pools. That'll feel nice on your leg and warm you up."

Sideswipe watched Blurr nod and bit at his lip. ::He's really not feeling good, is he?::

::No. Can't tell if it's nausea from riding or pain though.::

::Maybe a combo,:: Sideswipe suggested, remembering a time or two he had been in enough pain to feel sick. ::Nothing really for it though. Could put him in the wagon, but he'd rattle around a lot more there.::

Sunstreaker shook his head no before Sideswipe even finished the suggestion. ::Poor mech.:: He felt guilty too, Sideswipe knew, but there really was nothing they could do until they reached the caves.

::We'll just stay in the caves through the first storm,:: Sideswipe decided after a few minutes of silence. ::It's going to be too cold outside for him anyways, and the hot oil will help his leg feel better. Lube those joints that got stripped out by Axon's acid wash.:: His twin nodded agreement.

::Thumper's always an aft for a few days after a move. Probably best to stay in and keep him under watch too.:: Sunstreaker tugged the edge of the blanket up over Blurr's helm wing as the wind picked up. They both searched the distance ahead, but the plateaus weren't visible yet.

Soon, Sideswipe thought, spark skipping a bit at the first, distant roll of thunder. Blurr had survived so much already, he would make it to the caves, and then he wouldn't need to do a single thing for a couple months until the storms eased up.

~ | ~

Blurr jerked awake, groaning as his tanks roiled and his leg throbbed.

"Easy, sweet stuff," Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker eased Blurr down into his twin's arms. "We're here. Gonna take you inside to rest while Sunny and I get unpacked."

Blurr squinted through the headache as they entered the mouth of a dark cave. Thunder rumbled, loud and close, the wind cutting right through the blanket and making Blurr shiver. "Where is this?" he asked, voice thick.

"We can talk in a bit," Sideswipe said, hurrying into the dark with a sure step. "I hate to just plop you down and leave, but we've got to get things inside before the rains start. Just rest here." Blurr was gently settled on what felt like a bench, Sideswipe laying him on his side instead of sitting him down. "Just relax. Sleep even. No one will bother you, and we'll be back in a few minutes. Promise."

Blurr frowned into the black as his helm was kissed and Sideswipe hurried away. Fine. Frag it. He felt like chilled slag, and lying down was definitely better than rocking around on that beast's back. He let his optics shut but listened to the mechs walking into the cave as well. Quiet, tired voices spoke in the barbarian tongue, soft and guttural. Blurr wished he understood them as that might make his next escape easier. Actually, he should ask to learn, that might make the twins think he planned to stay.

Drifting for a while, Blurr was finally brought back awake by an odd smell and crackling sound. He opened his optics and rolled a little to look behind himself. Flickering orange flames danced under a thin trail of grey smoke, other mechs sitting by the fire as well. One looked downright ancient, a youngling tending him, encouraging the elder to drink. Blurr squirmed around, wincing as his left leg _thonked_ dully to the bench when it fell off his right leg. A mech glanced back at him and smiled, but Blurr simply stared back, unsure what a smile would convey to these wildlings. The twins thought abduction was courting. Smiling could be an invitation to... nothing Blurr was willing to do.

"Hey," Sideswipe greeted, appearing out of nowhere to crouch in front of Blurr. "How you feeling?" he asked, hand resting gently on Blurr's helm.

"Tired," Blurr replied. "Sore."

Sideswipe nodded, stroking Blurr's helm, his fingers tracing the ridges of the wing detailing. "Sunny's almost done, and we're expected to care for you rather than help settle the clan. You're really going to like the oil pools."

"I'm keeping you from duties?" Blurr asked with a frown. It took effort not to jerk his helm away, but that would hurt, and he needed to start their game over. Earn their trust so he could escape completely once his leg was healed.

"No. You are our duty now." Sideswipe smiled, though it seemed a touch shadowed. "It's our fault you're hurt. We didn't protect you well enough, and leaving you to tend others when you need us would be... dishonorable."

That was some twisted logic in regards to imprisonment being protection, Blurr thought, though it _was_ their fault he was even here. If they felt guilty, he could use that. "I really am tired," he murmured, letting his optics fall shut. That wasn't even a lie. Never before had Blurr felt so drained and exhausted, not even after a hard race or a dangerous upgrade. Whatever was in that beast's claws had truly almost killed him, and his body wasn't even close to recovered yet.

"Sunny's coming. I'll carry you to the pool," Sideswipe said, arms sliding under Blurr to lift him. They were strong at least. Blurr was cradled securely against red chest plating, his helm resting on a shoulder that didn't feel or sound strained to carry him- not that he weighed much. "It's much warmer back there where the wind can't reach. You can soak a bit, have something to eat, then rest more. The clan relaxes here. We're safe, and there's nothing to really hunt because the rains drive them away. Everyone just makes stuff and relaxes in the pools or their huts."

"We can teach you some things," Sunstreaker said as he caught up.

Blurr was about to ask what they thought they could teach him when Sideswipe stepped around a bend and the words stuck in Blurr's vocalizer. Rough, uncut glow stones shone from within the cave's walls, sending multi-colored light all over the new tunnel.

Sideswipe chuckled and dipped his helm to nuzzle Blurr's cheek. "Pretty, huh?"

"Yes," Blurr answered. It was pretty. Soft red, brilliant green, bright blue... every color of the spectrum glowed, lighting the naturally formed hall, and he supposed this answered where the twins had gotten the rough-cut glow stones they used to light their hut.

"The pool is even better," Sunstreaker said, and then ducked through a smaller doorway-like hole.

Sideswipe grinned and followed his brother, and Blurr felt his respiration catch as he took in the new room. More glow stones lit the walls, but vaguely toward the center of the floor, light gleamed off an oil pool. The air was far warmer, and the still, shining oil held Blurr's attention. Oh Primus, but that really would feel _so_ nice.

"Knew you'd like it," Sideswipe purred as he tipped Blurr's feet toward the floor. "Here, sweet. Stand on your good leg for a second so we can get this blanket out of the way, then you can get in."

Sunstreaker was suddenly there in front of Blurr, helping to brace him up as Sideswipe stripped away the blanket. "This little pool is the hottest, so you might not want to stay in too long, but it's nice and private in here, and no one's gonna bother us tonight."

Blurr frowned a little at that, because really, he was _not_ in any condition to be interfacing, and if they were hoping for that already, they were going to be really damn disappointed. But Sunstreaker had already moved to the side, missing Blurr's expression as he bent to lift him. Blurr held on as he was carried, injured leg swinging a little, to the edge of the pool.

"I'll go slow," Sunstreaker said as he stepped down into the pool. "If it's too hot, just say so."

Blurr nodded, and it was hot as the oil touched the tips of his dangling feet, but not unbearably so. Sunstreaker stepped farther out, and Sideswipe slid in as well. Blurr let himself lie limp in the mech's arms as oil slid up over his ankles. He shivered and shut his optics as the heat soaked in. He could feel it on both legs, which given the unresponsiveness of his left was something of a relief.

"Deeper in the middle," Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker edged carefully along the side. "Comes up to my neck there."

"Along the edge here," Sunstreaker told Blurr, "there's a bit of a natural bench." As he moved, Blurr's aft and lower back ended up in the oil too, and he shivered as the heat stung his cold plating a little. "If it's too much, we can get out?"

Blurr shook his head. "It's fine. Been in hotter." Which was true. High heat, thin viscosity, and powerful jets to be sure the oil got into all the fine workings of his frame was a common enough treatment before race season began to be sure he was properly cleaned and lubricated.

Sunstreaker nodded and slowly sank down, finally resting Blurr across his lap once he was seated. Blurr let his helm rest on a golden shoulder, optics partly open and dim as he watched Sideswipe move to the middle and dip out of sight. A moment later the oil rippled, sweeping back and forth across the pool.

"He's pushing himself back and forth under there, forcing the oil through to help clean under his plating," Sunstreaker explained, having obviously caught Blurr's curious frown. "I'll take my turn when he's done and he can hold you. You can rest. We won't let you go under or get too hot."

Blurr nodded and curled in, listening as Sunstreaker began to purr. He didn't have the strength to put up a fight or act out, and that was probably for the best. If they were going to make this easy for him, then he would use it. There was certainly not going to be any kind of escape attempt until his leg was healed, so Blurr might as well take the opportunity to lull them into trusting him. He would do whatever it took, and right now, that meant resting and recovering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

"Blurr," Sideswipe called softly, his arms already sliding under Blurr to lift him. "We're going to go out to the main pool."

Blurr dragged his optics open and looped his arms around the wildling's shoulders.

"Good morning," Sideswipe said with a smile. "The big pool isn't as hot. Might be able to let you soak there longer. Ok?"

Blurr wanted to ask if he really had a choice in the matter, but didn't bother. He nodded and shut his optics as he was carried along, face scrunched a bit as his leg tingled and ached. The cave and its small oil pool they had kept him in the last few days was nice, but he felt isolated and nervous being alone with them and unable to run. And unlike in their hut, Blurr didn't know if anyone would hear him screaming in the cave- not that anyone was likely to come to his aid. Also, what had started out as nice and familiar simply due to the heat of the oil had become uncomfortable as he sat, unmoving, for hours in it. Blurr had gotten to the point the night before that he had wanted out after only a few minutes, feeling more like a lump of metal close to melting than a mech having a soak.

Voices talking and laughing reached them before Blurr was carried into the much larger cavern. He lifted his helm to look around and noted the couple dozen mechs in and around an oil pool easily ten times the size of the little one. The walls in this cave were also filled with natural glow stones, though more polished stones shone from small tables to bring in more light. If the other cave was an intimate, hidden grotto, this one was a cheerful communal space. It was pleasantly warm after the slight chill of the tunnel, and more than a few mechs called out greetings to the twins.

Sideswipe replied, striding across the open space and directly to the pool's edge while Sunstreaker tucked their bedding along the wall. Blurr was soon being lowered back into warm oil, but this time it was only a few degrees over his usual core temperature. Tension eased out of him, and he shifted to get comfortable in the wildling's lap, optics dropping shut again. Primus, he was so frelling tired.

"You're being asked how you feel," Sideswipe murmured, wiggling his shoulder under Blurr's head.

"Leg hurts," Blurr replied, voice as muzzy as his head as he pushed his face into Sideswipe's neck.

Someone chuckled, and Sideswipe squeezed Blurr a little tighter while snickering. There were more words from both Sideswipe and the mechs around them, but Blurr didn't have the energy to pay attention. He didn't have any idea what they were saying anyway.

Blurr drifted in and out of recharge, waking to hiss his pain when he was passed to Sunstreaker, and grumbling when they insisted on making him eat. He finally woke and felt a little more alert hours later to see not much had changed around him. Sunstreaker still held him, but Sideswipe was right next to them. Both twins were talking quietly to a pair of mostly white wildlings, but the cave had emptied quite a bit while Blurr recharged.

Sunstreaker purred, his hands moving to help brace Blurr as Blurr shifted.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Sideswipe smiled. "This is Drift and his mate Wing."

Both mechs smiled, Wing dipping his helm in a bit of a nod. Blurr tried to smile back, but being awake and moving brought his leg alive with a buzzing pain, and he ended up grimacing and clenching his jaw.

"Hurt?" Sunstreaker asked, hands smoothing up and down Blurr's sides like that could help.

"Yes," Blurr said, voice hissing.

Sideswipe stood and reached for Blurr. "Been still too long," he said.

Blurr sighed, but let himself be lifted away from Sunstreaker. He couldn't move on his own, but it was getting tedious to be lugged about like a helpless sparkling- by mechs he did _not_ want touching him, at that. He'd rather just recharge and forget the world existed until his leg would hold his weight again.

Though the oil _was_ nice.

"Can you move your leg?" Sideswipe asked.

Blurr had to reach a hand down to tell. He could feel his hip flex, but pain burned down his leg, and he couldn't feel anything but that. "Only at the hip," he answered. His foot might be moving, but trying to will his knee to bend only shot fire through his lines.

"It's ok. Between all that buildup and the acid wash, it'll probably be a little while." Sideswipe shifted his hold on Blurr so they were chest to chest, Blurr all but hanging from the mech's shoulders. "I don't mind carrying you around." They turned slowly, Blurr's lower half drifting through the oil. It would have been nice under other circumstances. "You're so light. Bet the winds outside could blow you right off your feet."

Blurr shrugged and squirmed to get his good leg under him. Sideswipe at least took the hint and helped him balance. Even his right leg ached, Blurr thought, but it was from disuse and improper care after such a long run rather than injury. At least he could feel it properly.

"Doing ok?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well as can be expected," Blurr replied, but then he stilled, catching a large silver mech staring at him.

"Blurr? You sure?" Sideswipe tipped his helm and broke Blurr's view of the other mech. "Sweetling?"

"Tired," Blurr answered and reached both hands for Sideswipe's shoulders to pull himself in. It was true too. Now that he'd thought it, exhaustion dragged at his optic shutters.

"It's ok. Sleep is good when you're recovering." Sideswipe carefully scooped Blurr back into his arms and cradled him to his chest before returning to his twin. "You can eat something and then rest more. Need out of the pool for a bit?"

Did he? Blurr shrugged and shook his head. "Pool's nice. Can get out though, if you want a break."

Sideswipe nuzzled at Blurr's helm. "My job is to take care of you. Which would you prefer?"

Blurr whined, and curled his arms tighter around Sideswipe's neck to hide his face. Primus, he didn't fragging know! What did it matter? If they cared what he wanted, he wouldn't be _here_!

"Blurr?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Is he ok?" That was a new voice, and Blurr lifted his helm in confusion, only to see Wing standing and coming closer. "I felt that field flare over here."

"I think it's the pain," Sideswipe said then looked down at Blurr. "We'll get you up on one of the loungers. You can sleep there and let the oil drain off. Ok?"

"I'll help Sunstreaker get one," Drift said, startling Blurr again. Wait, how many of these fraggers could speak NeoCybex and just _didn't_?

Blurr hid his face again, optics burning. It wasn't the pain, but he wasn't going to try to explain it. They wouldn't care, and he wasn't able to go home with the storm raging now anyway. The less he said and the more he let them assume, the better.

"Should I get Axon?" Wing asked.

Sideswipe was silent a moment, but then said, "No. He's going to come check on Blurr again later as it is. Unless you want the healer, sweetling? Blurr?"

"No," Blurr muttered then clenched his jaw as weight dragged at his leg when Sideswipe stepped up and out of the pool. He could feel concern battering him from several directions, and had to fight to keep his fury out of his field. It is the pain, Blurr thought. He would be able to control his reactions better if his leg wasn't buzzing and burning like it was.

"Here," Sunstreaker said, and metal scraped a little before more hands were on Blurr and he was being lowered.

Blurr opened his optics as he was settled on an unfamiliar surface. He turned his helm and saw he rested on dozens upon dozens of narrow strips of... some kind of plastic? The strips were attached to something of a crude berth frame, supportive, but they did allow the oil to drip and drain from Blurr's body to the ground. The ground around the pool itself angled ever so slightly inward. Not a bad setup really.

"Better?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker still crouched by Blurr's feet, one hand resting on Blurr's good ankle.

Blurr nodded a bit, and took the offered goodie when Wing held it out. Drift watched from the edge of the pool, and Blurr could see that big silver mech eyeing him still. "Better," Blurr said softly, then pushed the treat into his mouth and shut his optics. He didn't care if the dismissal was rude. He hurt. He was tired. And he wanted to go home. A real medic could have his leg perfect within a few hours.

"We'll be right here, Blurr," Sideswipe said, giving Blurr's shoulder a squeeze as Sunstreaker patted his ankle. "Anything you need, just say so, ok?"

"'Kay," Blurr answered, the word weak. He pretended to recharge until the twins moved off a little ways. Slowly, voices picked up, the wildlings once again speaking their own language. Blurr squirmed on the odd berth, then forced himself to recharge. 

~ | ~

They had taken to camping in the main pool's cavern, not that Sunstreaker minded. Blurr slept a lot, the noise of mechs coming and going not seeming to bother him or disturb his rest at all. The first storm came and went, and after a two day break, the second started. Megatron was still watching them, and Drift and Wing were sticking close as well, trying to help where they could. Most mechs kept their distance, seeing this as a time the twins should be alone with their new mate, but really, privacy was pointless for the time being. Blurr was in no condition or mood to be seduced, though at least he did let them hold him.

Sideswipe was floating with the stars every time Blurr curled his arms around him and burrowed in. Sunstreaker had to admit it was sweet. He rather enjoyed it when Blurr did the same to him. Their mate sought comfort in them, and that was a good sign. A better sign was that Blurr finally seemed to be awake, and he stayed awake for more than five minutes to sit at the pool, feet dangling in, and asked to learn the clan's language.

"Oil," Sideswipe said, pointed to the pool. //Oil.//

//Oil,// Blurr repeated, frowning and wiggling his jaw back and forth a little as he rubbed his throat.

Sideswipe snickered, and Sunstreaker grinned. "From the chest, less so high in your throat," he said

"It feels weird."

"City-talk is higher," Sideswipe said, still smiling.

"Should hear Vosian," Skywarp said suddenly from behind the three of them.

Sunstreaker was used to the Seeker popping up randomly, but Blurr flinched and almost sent himself tumbling into the pool. Sunstreaker kept a hand on his mate's arm until he had his balance then let him go. Blurr seemed to dislike looking weak, which Sunstreaker could certainly understand. Never mind he was genuinely injured and needed to heal, if he didn't _need_ Sunstreaker helping, then Sunstreaker wouldn't push it.

Skywarp grinned. "Vosian's way up here, and lilt-y," he added, pointed to his nose. "TC still manages to be all rumbly and sexy though when speaking it."

"And this is Skywarp," Sideswipe introduced.

"Hello," Blurr said, his voice tight and field still withdrawn after being startled.

"I wasn't trying to scare you," Skywarp said as he plopped himself down beside Sunstreaker, leaving a proper distance and barrier between himself and the twins' new mate. "It's getting loud outside."

"You bring Thundercracker with you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah, he's helping feed the equus." Skywarp stirred his feet in the pool.

"Loud, you said?" Sideswipe asked, sliding into the pool and reaching for Blurr's injured leg. They had found that light massage to whatever could be reached beneath the plating helped Blurr's pain- so long as it was _light_. Axon said it was Blurr's sensors recalibrating, so the more touch he would allow, the faster the recalibration would go, and the faster the pain would stop.

Blurr winced but didn't pull away from Sideswipe, earning him a pleased rumble of a purr.

"Yeah. Thunder's pretty constant," Skywarp replied and leaned back on his hands, helm hanging back and optics closed. "It was getting to be too much. _So_ much quieter in here."

"Is it really that loud out there?" Blurr asked, a curious frown on his face.

"Oh yeah," Skywarp said. "Ground vibrates constantly. Wind's crazy. Even I wouldn't try to fly in this one. Never seen a storm before?" he asked, helm rolling to face Blurr.

Blurr shook his helm, leaning forward a little so he could see Skywarp. "I'm usually in Iacon this time of the season. They get some acid rain, but it's not a big deal. Mechs just stay indoors for a day or two. I've never been this far south, and the storms really don't hit the cities anyway."

Sunstreaker rested back on his hands, smiling a bit as he felt Sideswipe's excitement over the bond. This was the most alert Blurr had been in the six days since they arrived at the caves, and before that, he'd been completely unconscious. Their mate was healing. And more than that, he was chatting comfortably with another clan member. Blurr had been tense with Drift and Wing, but then, he had been in much more pain a few days ago.

"That's true," Skywarp said, "but where we lived was a fragging mess. Some rain would've done it good."

Blurr's optics went wide. "You're from a city?"

"Vos originally, but slag happened. Ended up wandering a bit, found a clan, but they didn't really like me. Well, other than Thundercracker, but he was mostly raised out here. Left his clan with me though when the old chieftain got mad at me. We ran around a bit, but it's not really safe for two alone, especially since I didn't know much about surviving. Found this clan, and they like us," Skywarp told Blurr.

"They like to laugh at you," a new, very deep voice, said.

"There's my mate!" Skywarp flung his hands up and back without even looking, but Thundercracker was there to catch his hands and keep him from falling onto his wings.

"We do like to laugh at Skywarp," Sideswipe said, grinning, and Sunstreaker chuckled. Blurr even smiled a bit.

Thundercracker sat behind his mate, letting Skywarp drape over his lap. "This clan is a good one," he said, and Sunstreaker knew he meant it. It had taken them a little while to fit in, but it worked out. Skywarp was just _very_ energetic, but he did learn limits and adjust, and Sunstreaker thought that more city mechs in this clan only helped.

"That's getting tender," Blurr said, turning his attention to Sideswipe.

"Sorry. Down here?"

"Better." Blurr glanced back to the Seekers. "They're trying to teach me the language."

"Hah! Good luck!"

"Skywarp," Thundercracker chided.

"It's slaggin' hard, mech. Like, ok, you got normal words, but then there's the ones that we don't have in NeoCybex at all," Skywarp said, and Sunstreaker blinked even as it registered with Sideswipe. "Like, //ferrolobster//, know what that is?"

Blurr shook his helm.

::Skywarp's still more city than the rest of us,:: Sideswipe said, his helm tipped a little as he worked around Blurr's ankle.

Sunstreaker listened to Skywarp trying to describe the tasty -if angry- little sea creature to their mate. ::Yeah. That could help though. Blurr's going to need his own friends within the clan, right?::

::Yeah, and Skywarp's pretty harmless,:: Sideswipe replied. ::I'll be sure Thundercracker knows it's ok, but no pranks. I'm not sure Blurr's ready for that.::

Blurr snickered. "Maybe draw it for me?"

"Nah! We'll just catch some when the storms are over and we go to the //fishing// camp. Then you'll see."

Blurr's field drew in, and Sunstreaker frowned a little. What had brought that on? He couldn't imagine what would upset Blurr in those few short sentences.

::I know,:: Sideswipe said, his tone sad and heavy over the bond. ::He's done it before. If the future's mentioned, he withdraws.::

It was true, Sunstreaker realized. Blurr had stopped talking, and Skywarp and Thundercracker were both looking to the twins in confusion and concern. ::We need to have that talk with him Megatron suggested,:: he said as he gave the Seekers a shrug. "Went quiet there. Getting sleepy?" He would give their mate an out. And the talk could wait a few more days until Blurr was feeling a bit better. He was getting the color back on his leg, and the massages and oil were helping.

Blurr nodded, and tried to offer Skywarp a smile. "Sorry. It hits suddenly."

Sunstreaker knew that was actually somewhat true too. Blurr would be alert, then suddenly falling asleep on them without the mention of the future.

"It's ok, sweetling," Sideswipe said with a smile as he stepped closer to Blurr. "Everyone knows you're still healing." Blurr allowed the kiss pressed to his cheek, and together the twins lifted him from the side of the pool and onto the lounger.

"Yeah, and healing sucks," Skywarp said, helm twisted up and back to look at Blurr. "I fell off an equus once and bent my wind and dented my thruster really bad. About went crazy sitting still. You'll feel better faster once you can move more on your own too."

"Warp," Thundercracker said softly. "Let him rest."

"Must've hurt to bend your wing," Blurr said, optics dim and only partly open.

Sunstreaker set about gently buffing in the oil to Blurr's good leg. Everyone got shiny during storm season, and Blurr was no exception, especially as much as they were soaking with him.

"Totally. I kinda screamed," Skywarp admitted.

"Screamed when that thing got me too," Blurr said, his optics shut and voice slurring a little.

Pain and guilt pulsed over the bond, an equal match to Sunstreaker's own. "I'm sorry we let you get hurt," Sunstreaker murmured, leaning down to kiss Blurr's shin guard. His mate didn't so much as twitch, and Sunstreaker knew he was already asleep.

"Poor mech," Skywarp crooned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Blurr struggled with the passage of time. His chrono worked, but without a normal schedule, without seeing the sky, without feeling awake for a normal number of hours, he felt removed from reality. His leg was healing, though it was still sore, and he had yet to try to walk on it. The twins didn't really let him try though, too busy carrying him or lifting him or helping him. If not for the entire situation of Blurr being here against his will as their prisoner, their attentiveness would be nice.

Blurr stretched a little, surprised that he could move on the berth mats without clonking into the twins. In fact, the last two nights -since they had taken to recharging on their berth in a small side cave instead of loungers in the pool cave- Blurr had once again woken wrapped up between both mechs. Just like in their hut when he was first captured. This morning he woke more or less on his own. No one to his right, but when he looked left, he saw the two wound up together under the gentle red light of a glow stone. Blurr was tucked carefully under a soft, warm blanket, the likes of which he'd never seen before being abducted, with the twins no more than arm's reach from him.

Blurr chose not to analyze the possible reasons for that and silently worked his way free of the blanket. He wasn't going to escape, not with his leg as it was, not without supplies or a weapon to protect himself, and certainly not with it storming so violently outside. But he could try to walk. He could _move_ , because Skywarp had been right days ago, and Blurr was really starting to get frustrated with staring at the same small bit of space. He was used to _moving_. He traveled from city to city, ran, went out to all the best clubs... This extended immobility was going to make him insane.

He could also use some time alone. Blurr was never without optics on him, and now, early as it was, he could finally wander without being pestered or stared at.

Blurr rolled carefully toward his right, pushing himself up onto his good leg. His left foot buzzed, and he winced as he eased some weight onto it, the ever-present ache in his knee flaring to pain before dulling down. After a glance at the recharging twins, then around the empty cave, Blurr bit his lip and took his first step in _weeks_.

It hurt. A lot. And Blurr had to be extra careful not to drag his foot and scrape it along the floor lest he risk waking the twins. Each slow, careful step made fire shoot up and down his leg. A few dozen steps later, he reached the exit, vents running faster and vision blearing, but as he leaned against the cave wall, he felt genuinely accomplished and proud of himself. It was high time he was up and moving. The stiffness wouldn't go away if he didn't use his leg, so with a deep inhalation, Blurr pushed off the wall and took another step.

It was mostly quiet as Blurr wandered. Now and again he would hear voices from different holes along the tunnel, but he saw no one. Blurr felt the air stirring before he reached the intersection, and then turned into the light breeze when he did. It was cooler here, the air smelled different, and he was almost certain he was heading toward some opening when a low roll of thunder sounded. Blurr kept a hand on the wall, using it to help brace him up as he walked- limped along. He was impossibly slow, but curiosity had gripped him. Skywarp had seemed... impressed by the power of the storms, and Blurr wanted to see it for himself if he could.

Another turn, and the wind picked up, a low, moaning note hanging in the air as it blew into Blurr's face. He passed a large side tunnel and heard the snorts and soft trumpeting sounds of equus, but now he was sure he was nearing the exit and continued on. Pain was shoved aside with the ruthless determination which had won him races, and Blurr rounded another corner only to nearly fall over as wind smacked right into him.

It was _cold_ , and Blurr's plating chimed as he shivered and drew it in tighter to his underframe. It was even harder to walk forward, but up ahead was the exit. Blurr could hear the hiss of the rain, but the tunnel exit was as dark as the walls themselves. Only a single glow stone, polished and clearly placed as a marker as in the other tunnels lit the space, and it did precious little against the blackness. Blurr stopped next to it, unable to see how far into the cave the rain was blown.

Then lightning _blazed_ , blinding him in a brilliant violet flash only an instant before thunder rattled the world around Blurr.

Blurr cried out, the sound lost under the noise of the storm. He had to reset his optics twice, and even then the edges of his vision fuzzed with static.

"Powerful, isn't it?"

Blurr flinched, fingers dragging at the wall as he spun toward the voice. A large hand caught his arm and easily kept him upright until he regained his balance, and Blurr looked _up_ into red optics. A less violent flash of lightning lit silver plating, flaring it lavender before thunder deafened him again.

"Very," Blurr replied as the noise died down a little. "And cold. Skywarp said it was cold out, but I didn't realize it would be so... icy."

The big mech nodded. "It can become quite intolerable. I am Megatron, by the way."

"Blurr," Blurr replied, and as lightning flashed again, he dampened his audials for a moment to wait out the thunder.

Megatron smiled. "I'm fairly sure the whole clan knows your name by now. The twins are well regarded, and their claiming of a mate caused quite the stir. As did your challenging them with that run. How is your leg feeling?"

Blurr felt his face heat, but like slag was he going to apologize for making those two chase after him. "It hurts, but I couldn't sit still anymore. They're recharging, so I figured it'd be a good time to exercise without a pair of nannybots hounding me."

Megatron laughed as the storm boomed, the wind cutting at Blurr's plating. "They are doing as they feel they must to make up for not protecting you properly. No doubt they'll wake frantic."

Blurr smirked and leaned back against the wall to ease some of his weight off his leg. "Gotta keep them guessing. But I'm not stupid enough to try a run in this." He swung a hand at the storm, and as if on cue, the lightning flashed.

Megatron grinned. "Yes, make them work for it."

"Blurr!"

Both Blurr and Megatron turned to see Sideswipe running toward them, optics wide and pale. Blurr snickered. "That didn't take long."

"No, but you're shivering and still recovering," Megatron said as Sideswipe skidded to a halt next to Blurr. "Perhaps it would be best to let the nannybots help you back to the warmer areas?"

Blurr chuckled and held a hand out toward Sideswipe, catching sight of Sunstreaker as Sideswipe dipped to scoop Blurr up. "Megatron's right, I'm freezing. Take me to the hot pool, nannybot!" He flashed a grin at the big mech, then gestured imperiously down the tunnel, lightning and thunder punctuating his laughing demand.

Sunstreaker stopped only long enough to assure himself Blurr was alive and well, both twins babbling at each other in the wildling language.

Blurr rolled his optics and squirmed. "Seriously, either put me down so I can walk back, or get moving. The cold's starting to work in deep."

Megatron chuckled, and with a hand on either twins' shoulder steered them inward.

"We were worried," Sideswipe said, nuzzling against Blurr's helm. "Stars, you're so cold, sweetling."

"What were you worried about?" Blurr asked. "It's not like I can go too far around here. I just wanted to see the storm and what Skywarp was talking about." Both mechs looked rather doubtful at that, so Blurr shrugged and turned his attention to the tunnel around them. It all looked the same, and other than the glow lights stationed here and there, he had no idea if they were following the same path he used to get out to view the storm.

Megatron split off into a different tunnel after the second turn, and the twins seemed to relax a little. Blurr was used to being around powerful, wealthy mechs, but maybe attention from the chieftain wasn't normal here? Though Megatron had said the twins were 'well regarded'. Then again maybe they feared getting into trouble. It had been mentioned a few times now, mostly by the twins, that they had failed to protect him.

"Do you like it here?" Sunstreaker asked, bringing Blurr out of his thoughts.

Blurr smiled as they entered the smaller cave with the hot oil pool. "Yes." He shivered again- Primus he was cold. It never got like this in the cities, even when it did rain. The warmth from the pool was welcome, and as caves went, it was very pretty. Blurr was sure this place could be made into some rustic retreat for the Towerlings.

Sideswipe stepped into the pool, but he was shaking his head, face serious. Blurr curled his arms tighter around the mech and purred. Pits no, he could _not_ risk them interrogating him about his desire to stay here. If they didn't believe he was content by the time he was healed and the storms stopped, Blurr was never going to get away. The only reason he wasn't chained up now was because they had thought he was too injured to move. Now they knew he wasn't.

Slag. He really should have thought better before deciding to sneak off. He knew what they would think.

Sideswipe's arms tightened around Blurr, and he purred back, the sound almost hesitant. Blurr tensed a little as the hot oil tingled against his plating, but nuzzled into Sideswipe's neck. The heat only stung a little, and even then it was pleasant after feeling such a biting cold. When Sideswipe released Blurr's lower half, Blurr stayed snuggled close and, as seemingly hesitant as he could, pressed his lips to the wildling's neck.

"Blurr?" Sideswipe's hands tightened on Blurr's waist, and Blurr could feel both twins' fields flare in shock.

Blurr dragged his mouth off Sideswipe's main energon line and looked up at him from under the ridge of his helm. "I'm... sorry? I shouldn't have, huh?"

Aquamarine optics had darkened, and Blurr felt the oil stir as Sunstreaker moved closer, but Sideswipe didn't move to take the invitation. Blurr wasn't exactly good at acting coy or shy. He wasn't either thing, and never before had he not just bluntly offered or accepted the invitation to interface.

"Sorry," Blurr mumbled, dropping his helm forward as he pulled back. He had his balance, his weight on his good leg, so it wasn't difficult to slide away, and really? What was with them? They called him mate constantly, and he could tell they wanted him, so why were they resisting?

"Your leg, sweetling," Sideswipe said, as Blurr braced his hands on the side of the pool and pushed himself up to sit there. "We can't hurt you more."

Blurr didn't bother to look at them, though he did nibble at his lower lip and nod. He tried to remember what that one silly little noble had looked like when teasing Blurr. His act had been shot through with quick little glances and smiles, but he'd hunched his shoulders just a little, kept his chin down, optics skittering off to the side when he wasn't checking to see if Blurr was watching. Blurr trusted that the twins were watching and kept his gaze locked on the ground next to his thigh. He knew they were, and neither was restraining his field. There was guilt tangled with desire, and both stepped closer.

"Blurr?" Sideswipe said again.

"It's fine," Blurr said, and very deliberately straightened up and gave the mech an obviously forced smile. Primus, he felt dirty playing these games, but they started it, Blurr reminded himself. He had to heal, and he _needed_ them to believe he wanted them and was content to stay, or they would never give him the chance to run again. "My leg is sore," he added truthfully, rubbing at it a little. The color was looking much better, but the tears in the metal still showed as ugly stripes of mangled silver. It would take longer for that to heal, and Blurr tried not to look at it too long. The sight made his tanks roil with nausea and fear of being forever impaired, never being able to race again...

"Hey," Sunstreaker crooned, one arm looping around Blurr's back as he leaned in. "You're healing. It'll be ok."

"And we're not mad at you," Sideswipe added, mirroring Sunstreaker along Blurr's left. "We were just afraid you had gotten lost."

"The tunnels wind around a lot," Sunstreaker said, free hand finding Blurr's ankle beneath the oil and beginning to massage along the edge of plating seams.

"We're actually really happy that you feel good enough to walk," Sideswipe murmured, leaning up to kiss Blurr's jawline. Blurr was tempted to turn his helm at the last minute to capture Sideswipe's mouth with his own, but that might be too bold for this game. Then Sideswipe sank back into the pool and moved so he could get both hands on Blurr's left ankle.

"It was nice to move again," Blurr said and laid back so he could stare at the ceiling. If that made his thighs part just a little as he squirmed to get comfortable- oops? Carefully, he let his field relax and his plating loosen. They seemed distracted from questions at least, though Blurr didn't think that would last. He could admit that they _had_ been careful with him, and other than holding him and the random light kiss to his cheek or helm, neither mech had pushed for interfacing. What had Sideswipe said? It would be dishonorable to force him? True enough, though he hadn't expected such a sentiment from a barbarian. But that also meant Blurr might really have to tempt them into it, because the more he thought about it, the more interfacing seemed to be the answer.

It had been a _while_ , so Blurr had no problem letting the sensations from the careful massage work up his legs and settle in his array. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker worked in tandem, slowly moving up his legs. _They_ weren't trying to be particularly sensuous, but Blurr did so enjoy being touched. With his optics shut, it took nothing to imagine he was in some luxury bathhouse, a pair of attractive attendants working on him. The twins were rather pretty after all.

By the time the mechs reached Blurr's knees, fingers grazing the vents on his thighs, Blurr could feel the empty ache of his valve. His spike pressed uncomfortably against the inside of his panel, and his spark pulsed a harder rhythm. Sunstreaker pushed a finger up along the inner seam of Blurr's thigh, and the gasp that escaped Blurr was utterly genuine.

They both stilled, but Blurr gave a squirm and pushed his knees farther apart.

"Feel nice, sweetling?" Sideswipe asked, his voice lower and purring as he pushed his palm up Blurr's inner thigh.

"Yes." Blurr would take touch to overload. At this point, he would take just about anything.

Sunstreaker bit out something which sounded like a curse, lust throbbing in his field, and matched his twin's slow touches. Blurr had never seen the point in shame or holding back, so he writhed into the glide of their fingers, arched, rocked his hips as the charge built. It took nothing more than Sideswipe pressing his palm over Blurr's panel to rocket overload through Blurr's systems. His cry rang out in the small cavern, and before he had even completely drifted down, they were pulling him into the pool.

Blurr opened his optics, dizzy, body still thrumming as Sideswipe held him chest to chest. Sunstreaker stood behind his twin, but his face was pressed to the back of Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Say no," Sideswipe murmured, his voice as thick with need as their fields.

Blurr shook his helm. "I want you. No sparks yet though," he hurried to add.

"Not yet," Sideswipe agreed, vents hitching as Sunstreaker moved behind him. "If anything hurts, we'll stop. Just say."

Blurr let his panel retract, shivering at the heat of the oil against his array. "Doesn't hurt."

"If it does," Sunstreaker said.

"Are you...?" Blurr reached for Sunstreaker, almost sure he was spiking Sideswipe. Or about to.

"Too little to take together," Sideswipe said with a grin and lifted Blurr a little higher. "This will work though."

Blunt pressure slipped over Blurr's array, and he canted his hips to help. He bit his lip, optics falling shut on a moan as Sideswipe pressed in slowly. Primus, but that felt amazing. He didn't often bother with letting other mechs spike him, but now and then, when he found one who seemed to know what he was about, Blurr would allow it. Sideswipe felt perfect as he slid deep, the heated oil making his spike glide over Blurr's valve nodes.

"Good?"

"Yes," Blurr gasped. He leaned back on his elbows against the edge of the pool and left the rest of his weight in Sideswipe's hands. "Move. Both of you, move."

Sunstreaker braced one hand next to Blurr and wound his other arm around Sideswipe's waist. Then he moved, drawing back slow until Sideswipe's spike almost slipped free of Blurr. The next thrust was just as slow, and Blurr panted, optics wide as he watched them, watched the oil swirl around. It was too dim in the cave to see well, and the oil was impossible to view them through.

"Next time," Blurr purred, rolling his hips in a languorous grind against Sideswipe's array, "we do this where I can watch my valve devour you."

Sideswipe cursed, optics squeezing shut. Blurr smirked and winked at Sunstreaker, who just chuckled helplessly and picked up the pace a little.

"Talk like that's gonna end this too soon," Sideswipe growled.

Blurr reached forward and wound his arms around red shoulders, bringing his face close to Sideswipe's. "Need to work on your stamina then. Racers are known for ours." Then, before Sideswipe could respond, Blurr closed the distance and kissed him. He pushed just a little, hips rolling as he licked along Sideswipe's lower lip, seeking entry instead of claiming it. These mechs were not the dainty Towerlings Blurr was used to, out for a night of wild interfacing with their favorite celebrity. They might not take too well to Blurr so obviously claiming control. When Sideswipe let him in, Blurr moaned and retreated easily as a tongue was thrust into his mouth to play against his own.

Sunstreaker swore and thrust harder, pushing Sideswipe into Blurr with a sharper cry. Blurr had been trying to ignore his own arousal, but that shot bliss over his circuits.

"Frag! Like that!" Blurr cried, one hand reaching for Sunstreaker's shoulder to clutch at him too. "Harder!"

"Your leg," Sideswipe reminded, voice laced in static.

"Harder," Blurr growled, digging his fingers into their shoulders. He gave a little shout as he was obeyed then reclaimed Sideswipe's mouth, though the kiss didn't last long.

Sideswipe dropped his forehelm to Blurr's shoulder, whimpering and moaning, vents catching. Primus, they really were beautiful, Blurr thought, pleasure drawing low into his belly as he watched Sunstreaker's face scrunch and tense. Sideswipe fell first, hips jerking against Blurr's, Sunstreaker immediately following. Sunstreaker moaned low while Sideswipe all but sobbed into Blurr's shoulder. Blurr purred, clenched his calipers tight along Sideswipe's spike until he could feel the throb of it, and worked himself along it for just that last bit of sensation he needed to overload as well.

Pleasure swelled up through his chest, surged within his array and spark, and once again, Blurr's release rang out in the cave. He moaned as the tension eased and left him feeling warm and weightless.

"Blurr?" Sideswipe called, nose nuzzling at Blurr's cheek.

"Mm?"

Sunstreaker chuckled. "I think he's fine."

"Very fine," Blurr said, then whined as Sideswipe drew his spike away. "I meant what I said. I want to see it next time."

Both twins shivered, and Sunstreaker leaned in to claim a kiss of his own from Blurr. "Good thing we didn't know what a tempting thing you were before. I'm not sure we could have resisted. Sure your leg isn't hurting too much?"

Blurr smiled and let them sit him on the edge of the pool. "It's achy, but I did walk pretty far on it. 'Facing didn't make it hurt more though." He stirred his good leg in the oil, brushing a foot along Sideswipe's side. "Though I suppose there are a few positions we'll still have to wait to try."

Sideswipe groaned and dragged himself out of the pool to flop next to Blurr. "Stars above, sweetling."

Blurr just snickered, and when Sunstreaker laid down on his right, he rolled that way and propped his sore leg on top of the golden mech's. Sideswipe scooted over until he was snuggled against Blurr's back, and Blurr grinned wider. Not only had that been better than he was expecting, it seemed to have worked well as a distraction. Neither twin seemed terrible capable of talking, and if he was ever so tempting, then he could happily use interfacing again to distract them if they started in with any awkward questions. Not like it would be a hardship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Blurr sat in a fire-lit cavern next to Sunstreaker. There were rough, natural glow stones embedded in the walls and ceiling here too, but the space was so big they didn't light it enough. Instead, fires were stationed throughout the cave, and mechs lounged or worked next to them. Blurr was currently watching an older mech sweep threads of polyethylene from a large pot filled with the melted plastic. The mech would tap the surface, whip his finger up, and... twist the new thread around the others he had already wound. As he worked, the youngling as his side would wind the finished product around a spool. They worked efficiently, smoothly.

Blurr was impressed, and he knew exactly how soft the line was as Sunstreaker was using a small hook to make loops and knots, row by row, into a new blanket.

"Want try?" the mech offered.

Blurr smiled and shook his helm. "I wouldn't want to ruin your fine work."

"Can't ruin this," Sunstreaker said, and scooted closer to Blurr, so their thighs touched. "Here. Watch."

Blurr turned his attention to Sunstreaker's hands, but after a few minutes of watching he laughed and shook his helm. "You make it look easy."

"It is easy," Sunstreaker said, smiling, his pretty face glowing in the fire light.

Blurr leaned in and kissed him on impulse, pulling back with a grin as Sunstreaker's field flickered surprise and pleasure. "Ok. Come on, teach me." The old mech and youngling on the other side of the fire laughed as Sunstreaker just hung there a moment, aqua-colored optics darkened in shade. Blurr gave him a poke in his side. "Cybertron to Sunstreaker~"

Sunstreaker huffed, dove in to steal a fast kiss himself, then straightened. "Gotta learn how to hold the line first." Then he proceeded to drill Blurr on how to wind the line around his fingers, then how to hold the hook properly.

Blurr smiled as the youngling giggled at his less than stellar results, but Sunstreaker was patient. Blurr wasn't really getting it, but there was nothing he liked more than a challenge.

~ | ~

Blurr hobbled along next to Sideswipe one morning, the two of them trailing after a faster moving Sunstreaker. They were tending petrorabbits this morning. Actually, Sunstreaker did every morning, but this was the first time Blurr had asked to see the beasts. He could still vividly remember the little monster who had hissed in his face right after being captured.

"Thumper won't really hurt you," Sideswipe said, making Blurr realize his trepidation was leaking into his field. "He only likes Sunny, but he won't hurt you."

"Uh huh," Blurr said, tone rich with doubt, but he smiled widely. "Just promise to kiss it better if he bites me."

Sideswipe purred, tugging Blurr off balance and into his side to nibble at his helm wing. "Kiss you anyway."

Blurr laughed as he was swept up, Sideswipe's face burrowing into his neck to nibble ticklish kisses along Blurr's throat.

"Quit it, Sides," Sunstreaker huffed. "You make him shout, it's going to rile up the rabbits."

"Then they might bite me," Blurr added, still snickering.

"They don't bite," Sunstreaker grumbled.

Sideswipe grinned and nipped at Blurr's nose. "Not too much anyways."

Blurr was still smiling when he was set back on his feet in a well-lit cavern. Glow stones, both natural and still in the walls, and polished stones set along the floor and in niches made it one of the brighter spaces in the caves Blurr had been. Nearly all the floor space was taken up by the clan's equus, and Blurr limped over to the rails keeping the beasts from leaving the room.

"Do these bite?" Blurr asked, but he was mostly teasing and already holding a hand out toward the nearest equus. It whistled at him and tossed its head before pushing its nose into Blurr's hand for a moment.

"Equus?" Sideswipe asked, then, "Nah. Not generally. A wild one might give you a fight, but these are our hunting partners and helpers. They aren't afraid of mechs."

"Come here, Blurr," Sunstreaker called.

Blurr gave the equus' nose a last rub and made his way to the petrorabbit cages. He was right next to Sunstreaker before he saw the energon goodies sitting in the individual nests. "Do they eat the treats too?" he asked.

"What treats?" Sideswipe asked as he followed.

Blurr pointed, careful to keep his finger away from the cage bars and the aggravated petrorabbit behind them. Both twins burst out laughing after a beat, and Blurr frowned at them.

"Are you teasing me?" Blurr asked, optic ridge arched and a slight smile on his face. "Poor dumb city mech?"

"Stars, no," Sideswipe said, still laughing helplessly. He wrapped Blurr in a hug, as Sunstreaker chuckled and daringly reached into a cage to remove the two treats. "Gods, sweetling."

"They're petrorabbit eggs," Sunstreaker explained, holding one out to Blurr as he extracted himself from Sideswipe's hold.

"Eggs?" Blurr repeated then shook his helm in disbelief. "I've been eating petrorabbit?"

"Just the eggs," Sunstreaker corrected. "These are all good breeders and healthy, so we haven't taken any for food in a while."

Blurr looked between the hissing, chattering petrorabbits and the egg in his hand a few times. "The energon?"

"Drained from whatever kill the clan makes on hunts," Sideswipe said, less amused and more tense. "Wild equus, moosebots."

"Turborats," Blurr said, remembering how Sideswipe drained the blood of that one into a container just before Blurr made his dash for freedom. Too late to be bothered by it now, wasn't it?

"Sweetling?" Sideswipe asked, his hand light on Blurr's shoulder.

"What?" Blurr asked, looking up and shoving the egg into his mouth. The twins gaped, and Blurr had to struggle to keep a straight face. Please, these two had no idea what disgusting things he had consumed in the name of better health or a boost in energon efficiency. "I'm surprised the Towers don't have these and treat them like a delicacy. They're really good."

Sideswipe chuckled as he said something to Sunstreaker in clan-speak, then caught Blurr by the chin. "Our daring little mate," he purred before kissing Blurr deeply.

Blurr purred back, stepping in and teasing his fingers into Sideswipe's lateral seams.

~ | ~

The twins were busy tending the equus- actually part of a group exercising the beasts, which wasn't something Blurr was quite fit or trained for. It meant he was able to go wandering on his own though, and neither mech had seemed troubled when Blurr said he would. An improvement over constantly guarding him, he thought.

Blurr still had a slight limp, his left knee aching as he moved along, but it wasn't as bad. In fact, each day was an improvement, and he thought he really might be ready to run once the season was over and he was able to get out into the open again.

"Hey!"

Blurr flinched and stumbled a little before catching himself against the wall. He looked up and glared at Skywarp. "You know I no longer believe you're not trying to scare me?"

Skywarp laughed, wings wobbling happily as he stepped up next to Blurr. "What, like someone suddenly appearing and shouting at you isn't something you expect?" He offered his arm for Blurr to lean on, and Blurr narrowed his optics more.

"Maybe I'm still mad at you?"

"Pffft! You're not mad, you're trying your damndest not to laugh," Skywarp said. He poked his finger at Blurr's face and scribed a few circles with it. "Can see it in your face."

Blurr bit his tongue to keep from laughing and picked his chin up a notch. "Delusions." He did opt not to take Skywarp's arm though. He wasn't sure if it was impolite, or if it could be mistaken by others of the clan that he was getting too friendly with the Seeker, or what. Better to be safe than sorry, and Blurr would rather risk offending Skywarp a little than accidentally ruin all the progress he'd made in getting the twins to trust him.

Skywarp _was_ good-natured, and he didn't do more than drop his arm and snicker as he kept pace next to Blurr. "Equus?" he guessed, and Blurr nodded. "Yeah, I can see them not wanting to get you around them yet. Light little scrap like you would get dented."

"I'm really not that delicate," Blurr said, matter-of-fact. He wasn't. There had been crashes, training track accidents. He was built light, not weak. No Racer would survive the tracks or even training for very long if they were.

"I dunno about that," Skywarp said doubtfully, poking Blurr firmly in his shoulder. "Huh. Yep. Totally a dent."

Blurr laughed and swatted at the Seeker. "Make yourself useful and teach me more words. I still don't have a clue what anyone's saying around me."

"I guess I could do that," Skywarp said. "Oil pool?"

Blurr nodded. Why not? His knee was starting to feel creaky.

"Ok, but say it right," Skywarp said with a grin.

Blurr bit his lip and tried to remember the right words. //Oil pool?//

"Hey! You got it!"

~ | ~

Blurr moaned, optics glued to the stretch of Sideswipe's lips around his spike. The mech was _good_ at that. Better than just having his spike sucked, was the way Sunstreaker slowly rolled his hips in easy thrusts that only stirred his spike over the nodes of Blurr's valve.

Charge coiled in a heavy knot in Blurr's belly, his fingers laced with Sunstreaker's and holding tight. He had been led to this little cave after evening energon and smirked over the lounger and collection of glow stones.

"Said you wanted to watch," Sideswipe had purred. Sunstreaker had swung Blurr into his arms and settled on the lounger, sitting sideways, leaning back against the cave wall, and spreading Blurr's legs open with his own. "We keep forgetting to pick a nice bright spot so you can."

"Starting to squirm," Sunstreaker murmured, nipping at Blurr's neck. "Gonna last longer than this, aren't you? Where's that stamina you were talking about?"

Melted to slag like Blurr's internals, he meant to say, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was another needy moan.

"Sides wants you loud," Sunstreaker said, lips moving along Blurr's helm wing. "Gonna swallow you deep, make you spill right down his throat."

"Primus!" Blurr swore on a gasp, hips bucking despite the hold Sideswipe had on him. He'd had mechs talk dirty to him before, but these two were something else, always working in tandem. It was going to be so difficult to replace them in his berth when he got home. He'd spent his career interfacing whoever took his fancy, and Blurr had never found a mech he had such great chemistry with. They were so easy to enjoy. They weren't going to hurt him- that had been established, but they were happy to drive him mindless with need.

Like now.

Blurr could feel himself shaking, actually _trembling_ as he strained after overload.

"Want it, don't you?" Sunstreaker growled as he gave a harder thrust.

Blurr whimpered, outright _whimpered_ , the glitches!

Sideswipe drew back, optics a deep sapphire as he lifted his gaze to Blurr's, then sank back down. All the way down, and Blurr keened as Sideswipe's nose pushed right up against his array, his vents hitching. He didn't dare move, afraid he'd hurt the mech as Sideswipe  
swallowed around the end of Blurr's spike and purred. The vibrations rushed up through Blurr, tingling ecstasy following in their wake. The keen swelled to a wavering scream, valve clenching tight on Sunstreaker even as transfluid spurted from Blurr's spike.

"That's our perfect mate," Sunstreaker growled.

~ | ~

Sideswipe led the way out once the ground was clear enough of acid puddles to take Blurr outside. Slash wasn't the only photovoltaic penned up, and he was getting as restless and into as much trouble as the others. The turbohounds weren't much better off, and with the break in the line of storms, everyone was outside who could be. Sideswipe guided their way up to the plateau over the caves, testing the ground for anything loose or for hidden pockets of trapped acid.

As soon as he reached the top, Slash shot past Sideswipe and took off.

"Guess Slash is happy to be out," Blurr said with a chuckle. He was walking almost completely normally now, only the slightest limp showing up when he pushed too much- which Sideswipe watched for now.

"He doesn't like being penned," Sunstreaker said as he stepped up behind Blurr. "Too bad for him and the others, because a bunch of bored cats running all over the caves would be crazy."

"Plus if any of them clutch, it might be impossible to get to the kittens," Sideswipe added.

Blurr nodded, but his optics were on the open stretch of land, his fingers clenching in and out of light fists. "I know how he feels," Blurr said, and flashed a grin at Sideswipe. "Let's see how my leg's really healing."

For an instant, Sideswipe was sure they were going to have to chase their mate again. Tension jangled over the bond from Sunstreaker too, but all Blurr did was trot off, moving slow at first, then speeding up just a little. It was nothing like the instant launch of before.

::Slag me,:: Sunstreaker said, leaning against Sideswipe for a moment.

//Yeah.// Though as Sideswipe watched, Blurr clapped his hands to draw Slash's attention, then began to actually _play_ with the silly cat. Slash chased Blurr, seeming to recognize that he couldn't move too fast, then would run away when Blurr turned on him. They were playing Tag, which was frelling adorable as far as Sideswipe was concerned.

//He seems happy?// Sunstreaker asked, his hesitance coming over their bond.

Sideswipe nodded. ::He's really trying to learn our language. He reaches for us almost every night.::

::Sometimes more than once a day,:: Sunstreaker said, a low, pleased rumble rolling up from his chest.

//Sometimes,// Sideswipe agreed. When neither he nor Sunstreaker reached for Blurr first. //He's not afraid to tell us no, either. Remember a couple nights ago when he'd pushed too much and his knee was aching?// Sunstreaker nodded. ::Only time he reacts negatively is when the future's mentioned, but that's not happening as often, and really, he might be happy with us, but still miss the city a little. That's ok. That's... normal, I would think.::

//Yeah.//

That didn't seem to stop either of them from tracking Blurr as he roamed the plateau and worrying that suddenly they would have nothing left of their mate but a smear of blue and trail of dust.

::We haven't really ever talked to him,:: Sunstreaker said, guilt in his voice.

::But he's not rejecting us anymore.:: And really, Sideswipe didn't want to remind Blurr that he could. Probably not the most honorable of thoughts, but he adored their mate. He was damn sweet. Hot as a smelter when he wanted to be, and so cute when he was focused on learning a skill or sleeping. Blurr curled into them so warmly, his fingers finding armor gaps to cling to. ::I think he would if he wanted to,:: Sideswipe said. ::If he didn't want us, he would-::

Blurr was looking right at them and lifted a hand to wiggle his fingers in a funny little wave while smiling. Sideswipe felt his spark melt, especially as bright laughter echoed over the plateau and Blurr turned to run from Slash again.

//He would say so,// Sunstreaker finished for Sideswipe as Slash pounced at Blurr's aft, one paw striking a white skirting panel. A startled shout was quickly followed by more laughter.

//I think he would, and not purr at us when we call him mate.// Sideswipe cycled his vents. ::We'll be ok. And he's going to have a lot of fun at the Silver Waters. Fishing season's always so much fun.::

Sunstreaker nodded, then smacked his palm flat against Sideswipe's chest. "You're it!" he shouted, leaving Sideswipe to gape and rub the sting on his plating as his twin took off running.

"Is that how you want to do this?" Sideswipe yelled after his twin before giving chase. He waited until the last minute to dart toward Blurr, and while the squeal was hilarious, Sideswipe couldn't believe how fast Blurr dodged his reaching hand.

Their laughter drew others, and very quickly more mechs were running and playing with them.

//No jumping, Warp!// Thundercracker shouted as his mate did exactly that. Though Skywarp did draw up short of actually tagging Spinner.

//Warp can't win without cheating~// sang Torque as the youngling darted daringly close to Skywarp.

Skywarp shot off after Torque, who screamed in a pitch only the young could, making half the clan members on the plateau wince in pain. Sideswipe laughed and danced back from the pair as Skywarp swept Torque off his feet.

//Hah! Shows what you know!// Skywarp set the youngling back on his feet, poked his nose, and said, //You're it.//

Blurr happened to be close enough to Torque to make a good target, and Sideswipe laughed as his mate spun around, only to dash forward as Blurr fell. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both reached their mate.

//I'm so sorry! Is he ok? I didn't even tag him! Will he be alright? I'm sorry!// Torque babbled.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Blurr said as he looked up. "My foot slipped. My _right_ foot. I'm fine." He popped up to his feet and beamed a smile at Torque. "See?" He gave a bounce, and Torque's shoulders sank in relief.

//Tell him I'm glad?// Torque said.

Sideswipe nodded, Sunstreaker already translating.

//Time to round up the animals and settle in,// Megatron called, pointing toward the angry clouds roiling along the northern horizon. The storm would be on them again by nightfall.

//Slash!// Sunstreaker called, whistling as well.

Sideswipe let his twin go after their cat, and took in their mate. Blurr stood, seemingly comfortable, but there was something around his optics which spoke of tension. "Blurr?"

Blurr gave Torque one last wave, then turned that bright smile on Sideswipe. "That was fun."

"Up until you fell, nearly guttered mine and Sunny's sparks, and hurt your leg," Sideswipe said.

Blurr hissed at him, wordlessly and without the smile faltering even a little. "I'll be fine, but don't upset the youngling. I couldn't catch even a fraction of what he was saying, but I'm sure most of it was apologies. He didn't do anything wrong."

Well, Blurr wasn't wrong about the apologies. Or Torque. It was all fun and games, and if any blame fell on anyone for Blurr's injury being set back in healing, it was on his mates for not caring for him properly. ::Take your time catching Slash,:: Sideswipe told Sunstreaker. "We'll give him time to get inside, then I can carry you down," he said to Blurr while keeping his voice much lower. He stepped closer, hand lifting to cup his mate's face, other arm looping around Blurr's back to help ease some of his weight and balance.

"It wrenched a little when I spun," Blurr said. "It's not actually more than an ache right now, but I don't want to move and be wrong, and then react to the pain where he could see or hear and feel bad."

Sideswipe smiled and dipped his helm to kiss Blurr. "You are so sweet. Torque would feel awful if he thought he'd caused you pain. We can play it off, even when I carry you inside." He smirked. "Just kiss me and we'll head straight to our little sleeping cave."

Blurr nodded and looked up and the sky. "How much longer will this last? I've missed being outside and seeing the sky."

"I'm sorry, sweet. At least another month, possibly longer." Sideswipe was careful to step in and hug Blurr closer rather than pull his mate to him and off his careful balance. "I promise, me and Sunny will do our best to keep you busy so you're not too bored."

Blurr sighed and nodded. "It was nice to play today. Worth a little ache."

Sideswipe hoped it was indeed just a little ache, and not worse damage, but they could check once inside. He lifted his helm to look around and noticed the plateau was mostly empty now. Sunstreaker had Slash in his arms, the cat struggling to get loose again even as thunder rolled, just that much louder that Sideswipe knew the storm was heading straight for them. It was time to head in before the winds picked up, or stray acid showers reached them ahead of the main storm.

~ | ~

The storm had arrived, vengeful and furious, and more mechs than usual were in the caves. Skywarp had been kept busy popping into individual huts to be sure the mechs really wanted to stay outside and were alright, and more than a few had opted to be teleported in. Blurr was fascinated with Skywarp's unique ability, but it seemed rude to ask about it. Not to mention, someone might get the idea that Blurr would then ask Skywarp to teleport him away. Blurr couldn't risk that. Plus he rather doubted Skywarp would do it.

"Ok," Sideswipe said, distracting Blurr from his thoughts as he untangled the last knot. "Ready to try again?"

"Yes," Blurr said, brandishing his hook.

Sunstreaker chuckled, barely glancing up from a basket made of slim strips of metal. Blurr thought Sunstreaker was repairing it, or maybe adding decoration to it, but he couldn't quite see with the way the golden mech was hunkered over it.

"Here, sit in front of me," Sideswipe called, shifting his legs out to make room for Blurr. "Back to my chest, so I can show you better."

Blurr grinned as he took the offered spot and wiggled back against Sideswipe. "Right. Show me better," he purred. His helm wing was kissed with a laugh, but then Sideswipe did really set about _trying_ to teach Blurr more about how to make the loops. It wasn't hard, but Blurr had to admit he was more interested in teasing his lover than in learning the craft. His knee was fine, luckily, as he hadn't wanted the healing set back any more than he had wanted to make a youngling feel bad. It ached just a little now, but that wasn't all that strange given he had walked up a mountain and ran for the first time in over a month.

They were in what Blurr called the work room, filled with mechs who were watching with amusement. Blurr's lack of attention to the hook and loops was snickered about with the indulgent tones of mechs who thought it was just adorable the new 'mates' couldn't focus. Even Megatron, who sat across the large room with a datapad and stylus of all things, was grinning as he shook his helm.

It was all actually rather comfortable. Not quite the same as what Blurr was used to, since the clubs and parties were so much louder, but it wasn't bad. He was surrounded by mechs and had quite a lot of attention aimed at him. Sunstreaker was just within reach if Blurr stretched out an arm, his pretty face relaxed but focused on his work. Sideswipe's arms were warm, his body solid at Blurr's back. Both of them were big and strong enough to lift and carry Blurr around as if he were a scrap of aluminum- and often did, but they weren't rough. Really, if not for the fact that he was stuck _here_ , he could really like them.

He did like them. Especially the interfacing. Primus, they were good at leaving him a wrecked mess of sated pleasure and humming bliss.

Blurr squirmed his hips back with a rather blatant wriggle, and smirked to feel the heat of Sideswipe's panel.

"I don't think you're paying attention, sweetling," Sideswipe said, his voice low as his mouth trailed along the side of Blurr's helm to his neck.

Blurr tipped his head to give better access, and winked at Sunstreaker. "How long until you're done?" he purred.

Sideswipe growled against Blurr's neck. "You are being such a tease tonight." The line and hook, and the very unevenly looped fabric lay ignored in Blurr's lap as Sideswipe's hands wandered over Blurr's hips and up to the piping at his sides- a nice little hotspot Blurr didn't lament them discovering.

What if he _could_ bring them into the cities, Blurr wondered as he tipped his helm around to seek out a kiss. Blurr lived an amazing life. All the finest hotels with the softest, most comfortable berths. Bath houses where he received the best detailings and massages. The best of Cybertron's medics, there for the sole purpose of keeping him in the best possible shape. Energon the twins wouldn't have to hunt and kill for. Although, he wouldn't mind a few petrorabbits for their eggs. Blurr could start a trend.

Smiling into a soft, slow kiss, Blurr purred. He could spoil these mechs rotten, give them a better life than they could ever dream, and they could still have their way too- calling Blurr 'mate'.

"Slagging glitches, the both of you," Sunstreaker grumbled.

Blurr laughed as he was suddenly lifted away from Sideswipe, whose hands scrabbled playfully as if trying to cling to Blurr. "I suppose the rest of them don't need to see what I plan to do to you," Blurr said as he looped his arms around Sunstreaker's shoulders.

"What you'll do to me?" Sunstreaker asked, optic ridge arched as he carried Blurr out of the cavern to a chorus of snickering and cheers.

Blurr smiled sweetly, seeing Sideswipe following quickly in their wake. "Fine. They don't need to see all that I'm going to let you do to me," Blurr corrected, that smile edging into a smirk. "They might end up hearing me though, if you both do a good job of it."

Sunstreaker growled, arms tightening, and Blurr tipped his helm in to nibble at strong neck cables. How nice would _this_ be to come home to after a race or long day of training? Escape was still his top goal, of course, but if he could tempt the twins into following him, wouldn't that be nice?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Blurr flinched awake to the sound of shouts echoing through the caves and tunnels.

"It's ok," Sideswipe was quick to reassure. "Wing went on a flight once the rain stopped and spotted a moosebot herd."

Blurr pushed away the blanket wrapped around him and stood as the twins hurriedly packed supplies and pulled actual weapons from the pile of their belongings. "You're going?"

"We're going," Sunstreaker corrected, passing a long spear to Sideswipe and picking up a lidded basket. "Stay with Sideswipe. I'm going to grab what eggs I can." He pointed at the soft blanket Blurr had just freed himself from. "Bring that. There's no sign of a storm, but it's still going to be cooler than comfortable out there at night."

Then he was gone, and Blurr chewed his lip as he bent to gather up the blanket. It had been... eight?... nine?- days since his jog on the plateau, but would his leg hold up for a dash to freedom? Would he even have the chance? He had only a few eggs stored in his subspace.

"Here, sweetling," Sideswipe said and held out a pack toward Blurr. "You're gonna ride behind me to start with, so put that on your back. We need to get to the equus."

"Will the rest of this be ok here?" Blurr asked, looking around at the scattering of personal belongings, bed mats, bolsters, and trunks.

"What? Why wouldn't it be? Come on."

Blurr found his arm caught and tugged as Sideswipe hurried them out of the little cave and into a busy tunnel filled with excited mechs. "This is not common?" he asked, shuffling the blanket to drape over an arm as he tried to sling the pack onto his back without hitting any one. The pack hung from one shoulder and would have to stay that way for the moment because Sideswipe had not let go of Blurr.

"No, definitely not, but that last storm was a long one, so the herd must be pretty hungry and desperate to leave their shelter and head out to the northern flats," Sideswipe explained as he towed Blurr along, dodging mechs going both directions with ease. "How's the leg?"

"Fine. No pain at all," Blurr replied honestly, ducking as they took the turn into the equus cave a bit tight, nearly clipping his shoulder.

Sideswipe finally let go of Blurr and whistled a trilling set of notes. Blurr took the moment to get the pack settled on his back and the blanket draped over his shoulders, staying off to the side as other mechs led their own equus out of the cave. Sunstreaker materialized beside Blurr and looped a strap over Blurr's head.

"Eggs," Sunstreaker said. "Stay here, don't crush them."

Blurr blinked and the mech was gone. Blurr saw Sunstreaker next through a few moving equus as he and Sideswipe draped a small blanket over the back of first one equus and then another. Next were the saddles, both equus snorting and tossing their heads, but standing still. Blurr stayed exactly where he had been left, and wondered what his chances were. Holy Primus, but Sunstreaker had just _handed_ him their fuel, the lidded basket resting against his hip. Blurr knew the petrorabbits, despite their stress and displeasure over being locked up in such a small place, still laid a couple dozen eggs each night. There would be enough food to keep Blurr fed until he could find a city. He was only lacking a weapon.

"Come on, Blurr!" Sideswipe called as he led one of the equus toward Blurr and the cave's exit, Sunstreaker and the other equus just behind him. "Time for your first hunt!"

"Will I be hunting?" Blurr asked as he turned and slipped out of the cave.

"Do you want to?" Sideswipe asked.

Blurr shrugged a little. "I don't know. I've never done it before, and I'd hate to mess things up for everyone."

Sideswipe beamed as they stepped out into the early morning sunlight. "We'll see when we get there. How about that?"

Blurr nodded, stepping out of the way as Sideswipe mounted up. Megatron was there, already astride a deep coppery-colored equus, calling out orders in the clan's language. Beside him stood a mech Blurr had only seen a couple times, deep blue and masked, a red visor hiding his optics. Megatron turned his attention to the mech and spoke to him a moment.

"Blurr," Sideswipe called, hand reaching. "Give me your hand, put your foot on my foot, and then when I pull, you step up and swing your leg over the equus' aft behind me. Ok?"

"Ok." Blurr took Sideswipe's hand and did exactly as he was told, nervous as he'd never ridden on an equus like this. The twins had carried him all the times before, and even then Blurr hadn't been conscious much.

"It's ok, Sweetling," Sideswipe said, making Blurr realize his trepidation was filtering into his field. "You can hook you heels around my ankles and wrap your arms around my waist. If you feel like you're slipping, let me know, but you're going to be just fine."

Blurr settled in, lower lip caught between his teeth, but he felt... mostly secure. The back, upward curve of the saddle pushed against his aft a bit uncomfortably as he wasn't used to anything sitting _under_ his skirting, but it did help him feel as though he wouldn't just slide off the equus' aft.

Megatron's voice rose, loud over the quieting crowd of wildlings. Blurr concentrated, but he still only understood a few words, and in combination they didn't make much sense.

"He says the Spirits bless us," Sideswipe murmured. "Bounty like this during the storms is rare. The hunters will return in victory ahead of the next storm." Sideswipe's quiet words were all but drowned out by the loud roar of the crowd, but that was familiar enough to Blurr to make his spark quicken its pulse. "Hold tight, sweetling," Sideswipe said. "We'll be galloping out."

Megatron gave a loud cry, spear lifting into the air- something all the hunters including Sideswipe mimicked, then they rode out. Blurr clenched his jaw to keep from crying out as the equus launched forward, thundering past the cheering wildlings. It wasn't until they were lower on the plains and the riders spread out that Blurr was finally able to see how many mechs were on the hunt. He made thirteen, though there were fifteen equus, three of which carried equipment and supplies on their backs.

"How long will we be hunting?" Blurr asked, optics drifting along what he could see of the horizon. What if the storms came back while they were out here? Could equus outrun an acid storm the likes of which had battered the wilds over the last half dozen weeks?

"Only a few days if we're lucky," Sideswipe answered. "It'll take us most of today at a hard pace to reach the northern plains. Once we're there, Wing will scout the herd for us, and we'll move out to hunt tomorrow." Blurr shifted his gaze to where Wing and Drift rode together not far ahead of Sideswipe, but off farther to the left, nearer the cliffs. "We'll tend the kills while Wing goes back for the other fliers, and," here Sideswipe's voice shifted tone as if he was bragging, "our edge over other clans, Skywarp will hurry the carcasses back to the caves to be processed properly. We'll ride back the next day and arrive right in time for the feast!"

"But what about storms?" Blurr asked. "What if the hunt d-"

"Don't!" Sunstreaker cut in sharply.

Blurr flinched as the other mech rode closer and reached toward him, but Sunstreaker's touch was gentle. "Always speak of a hunt going well," he said much more softly.

Sideswipe glanced back over his shoulder, one hand patting Blurr's thigh. "We'll be safe and enjoying a soak with overflowing tanks three nights from now, sweetling. Just be ready to listen to anything you're ordered to do. No one here will let you be hurt, but we're all experienced hunters. If someone says run, run whatever direction they're pointing or running. If someone says freeze, don't move. If you're told to drop, hit the ground and curl up to protect your helm and spark. Understand?"

Blurr nodded, though his spark throbbed more with unease than excitement now.

Not that he could hold on to his fears and worries all day. As the ride continued, boring for all that they only slowed the equus now and again, Blurr's mind drifted off. He didn't recharge, but it was a near thing, and for most of the journey, he rested his helm against Sideswipe's shoulder, optics shut. That made it a bit of a surprise when the equus slowed, then slowed more.

Megatron spoke, tone commanding, and Sideswipe translated, "We make camp here."

Blurr straightened as Sideswipe reined in the equus, and nearly felt when the red mech swung his right leg over the equus' head and slipped to the ground. Blurr was left alone atop an equus which was shifting and restless.

"Don't grab on with your legs like that, he thinks you want him to run," Sideswipe said, reaching up both hands toward Blurr. "Here. Hop down. Hope your legs aren't as stiff as mine."

"Whiner," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

Blurr drew his right leg over, then slid down into Sideswipe's waiting hands. He winced once his feet were on the ground, hips aching a bit from how long he sat with his legs spread so wide over the equus' back. Blurr looked at the other mechs, watching as the three pack equus were unloaded. He stayed out of the way, feeling a little useless as everyone else worked. Six tents were set up, none of them looking large enough to hold more than two mechs lying side by side, and Blurr wondered how anyone was going to fit into one with Megatron.

"Blurr," Sunstreaker called and pointed toward a large orange and yellow mech. "Take the eggs to Fireline."

Blurr nodded and turned to obey, but his optics caught on something along the northern horizon. Slag. Was that a storm? Blurr paused and squinted, then realized that no, that was no storm. That was a _city_! He was looking at the border wall of a city.

No one seemed to have noticed his lapse, and both twins had their backs turned to him as Blurr hurried toward Fireline. He was tempted to grab a few eggs, but if Sunstreaker had counted them and later reported they would be noticed as missing, and Blurr didn't want the suspicion on him. Besides. If he could see the city's wall, then he wouldn't need a meal before reaching it. Blurr passed the basket of eggs to Fireline then hurried back to the twins as Wing launched into the air.

"No fires tonight, sweetling," Sideswipe said as he continued to tie equus to the posts Sunstreaker was driving into the ground. There were three now, and each had a large enough loop at the top to lace the reins through. "Might be colder than what you're comfortable with."

Blurr shrugged. "Keep me warm, right?" he asked with a grin.

Sunstreaker finished with the last post and walked over to pull Blurr into a heady kiss. "Best we'll be able to do 'til we're home," he said on a purr. "Save our energy for the hunt, but the celebration will be strut-melting. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Blurr said and leaned in against Sunstreaker to watch Sideswipe finish tying the last of the equus up. He paid careful attention to what emotions he allowed into his field and determinedly ignored the city so temptingly close.

Blurr would have liked to touch them one last time, but he could hear in Sunstreaker's voice how serious he was about not interfacing. A shame, because tomorrow, Blurr was going home, and he would miss them if they couldn't be enticed to follow.

~ | ~

Blurr settled himself as silently as he could on his front, lying along the slight upward roll of land and watching the herd of moosebots roam and graze. He had never seen the like, and it was fascinating. They were huge beasts, easily larger than the equus, with large, branching protrusions on their heads. Sideswipe had said they could kill a mech with those as well as their hooves, and seeing them, Blurr believed it.

"We're going to fan out," Sunstreaker whispered to Blurr as Megatron gestured and whispered in the clan's language. "He wants to get a few big mechs with him around the far side, then the rest of us will startle them that way."

Blurr frowned, optics sweeping the ground. "Isn't that dangerous? Making this many beasts this big stampede _toward_ mechs?"

"It's a risk," Sideswipe answered, his voice barely even a whisper, "but we've done it before."

"How many do you want?" Blurr asked, and knew he had drawn attention despite keeping his voice low too.

"At least ten," Megatron replied. "Why, cityling, what are you thinking?"

Blurr turned his helm to meet the chieftain's optics and smirked. "What if I could cut off at least that number while frightening off the others?"

"You haven't really run in almost two months, sweetling," Sideswipe whispered, his field flaring with concern against Blurr's.

"I can do it," Blurr said, and he knew he was right. He wouldn't need to use his full speed, just inch in, then run at an angle through the herd faster than the clanmechs could. Blurr pointed to the small ridge to the south of where they all laid. "If I run through the herd and angle toward that, do you think they would flee that direction? Most of you could be safer on the top of the rise and attack from above. And less mechs chasing mean more mechs on the ridge to kill them."

Megatron eyed Blurr, then sought the twins' gazes before nodding. That rankled a little. Blurr was his own person and trying to help before he left. He most certainly didn't need permission from his captors-come-lovers for it.

"They are fast and have an incredible range. Watch for the back hooves," Megatron warned. "A kick from one of those beasts has put me out of the hunt for three weeks while I recovered. I fear it would kill you."

Blurr nodded, but he was smiling as Megatron relayed the new plan to those who didn't understand NeoCybex.

"Are you sure about this, Blurr?" Sideswipe asked, one arm curling over Blurr's back. "You're still healing, and it would crush our sparks if you were hurt for this."

"We've hunted these things dozens of times," Sunstreaker said. "Our way works too."

"Does it work better?" Blurr asked, pinning each of them with a serious look. "You've seen how fast I am. Would the way you usually go after them work better than my suggestion? Because if so, I'm fine with that." But he was fairly sure his way _would_ work better, and Megatron obviously agreed.

So did the twins, Blurr could tell.

"Promise to be careful," Sideswipe begged, leaning his helm against Blurr's. "If something goes wrong, or they don't react right and avoid running at you after all, just get away. We can always follow the herd and try it again, but you can't be replaced."

Blurr smiled and turned to claim a kiss. "I promise."

Very quickly a signal was agreed upon, and the hunters moved off, leaving Blurr to belly crawl forward. He figured he looked utterly ridiculous, but the moosebots weren't paying him any attention, and Sunstreaker said that so long as the wind was blowing into Blurr's face, they wouldn't smell him even if they did see him. Luckily, the wind was blowing from the northwest, which left all the mechs safe from notice as they moved around to the southern ridge.

Blurr glanced over often, optics watchful for the two crossed spears telling him to run. When it came, Blurr leapt to his feet and charged the herd. At first there was no reaction, so Blurr whooped and added a little more speed. It felt good to just _move_ again, and for a moment there was nothing but the ground under his feet and the wind on Blurr's face. Then the first beasts trumpeted and began to run away. Blurr shifted his angle and slowed his speed to match the moosebots for a moment before throwing his arms wide, shouting again and darting left.

Blurr didn't bother counting, but he knew a fair number of the moosebots flinched away from him. When one turned west instead of south, Blurr sprinted straight at its flank, slowing only to be sure they were still startled enough by the crazy blue thing in their midst that they didn't try to go west again toward the main herd.

As they neared the ridge, Blurr dropped back, harrying a few of the moosebots close to him just to keep them from turning back. Blurr laughed as he slowed to a walk and looked around. He was safe where he was, the main herd off to the west and still running, and the small group of -he squinted and counted- seventeen moosebots ran south and right into the spears of the waiting hunters. One lucky beast near the back reared, fell, but escaped the wickedly sharp spear thrown at it. A few others dodged and fled, but all told, it looked as if they had nine of the animals down.

Blurr stayed where he was, leaning forward to brace his hands on his knees and shore up his energy. That hadn't been much of a run, but it had been far more exercise than he'd had in far too long. He had to be sure he could reach the city gates, and the only thing he had was a vague direction to start with. The wall. Seeing and reaching the gate, and then hoping they opened to him was the second and far more critical part of the plan.

"Blurr!" Sideswipe shouted, waving his arm.

Blurr could see the wide smiles on both mechs. All the hunters really. His spark twinged just a bit, but this was the best gift he could leave the clan with because, other than the whole abduction thing, no one had been unkind to him. He just couldn't stay and be a pet. He couldn't.

Blurr waved, letting his arm flop a little. He needed Skywarp to-

And there was the purple flash.

Blurr straightened, saw the twins both start toward him.

"Come see this!" Sideswipe called.

"You ok?" Sunstreaker shouted.

Blurr shifted his right leg back, ready to turn and saw the instant both of them registered the movement.

" _No_!"

Blurr spun on his good leg and shot northward, though he didn't run flat-out this time as he had before. A glance back showed both twins pounding after him. But would they follow him _into_ a city?

~

Sunstreaker almost sobbed as Blurr took off. They had both seen their mate shift his weight, the look on his face. Blurr had, for an instant, looked sad, but he had run regardless. And he was running north despite not going as fast as before. Was that injury? Was he tired out from chasing the moosebots? Was this another test?

::If he goes inside,:: Sideswipe said, vents heaving for the cool air as they pelted along as fast as they could, ::we have to let him go.::

Sunstreaker dug in and ran even harder. He knew. He agreed, but it hurt. They had both thought that Blurr had come to accept them. Sunstreaker could hear Sideswipe wondering all the same things he was. Could this just be a last test, to see if they were serious? No one else would help them catch their mate, but Sunstreaker couldn't dismiss the fact that Blurr had waited to run until Skywarp was gone, the only mech possibly capable of recapturing him if he ran at his top speed.

Ahead of them, the city gates came into view. Blurr's voice carried back, "Open the gate! Open the gate! I'm Blurr the Racer!"

Sideswipe whimpered, but neither of them slowed down even as the gate split and rumbled back along its tracks. Blurr slowed to a jog, and the twins did too. They just needed to be close enough to ask once. Would he please stay with them?

Blurr stopped short of the gate and turned his back on the armed guards poking their weapons around the edges. The smirk they were given cut straight through Sunstreaker's spark. "Alright. We did it your way. Now it's _my_ turn," Blurr said.

"Sir! Sir, please hurry!" one of the guards shouted.

Blurr waved him off, and Sideswipe tugged Sunstreaker to a stop a couple dozen paces from their mate. "If you're serious about wanting to be my mates, then we do this my way now." He lifted a hand in a gesture back toward the city wall. "You come with me now, or I leave you to your wasteland."

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe, but they were easily of one mind on this. Blurr was their mate and they loved him.

Suddenly the guards tensed and a shout rang out. Sunstreaker looked back while Sideswipe kept his optics on Blurr, and spotted Wing landing just within shouting range. Sunstreaker tossed a quick sign to the small flyer and turned back to face Blurr. Wing would take the message back to the clan. They were following their mate.

"We do it your way," Sideswipe said, his voice thick and fear in his field. They both remembered the city, the Pits, the pain. But Blurr was their mate.

Blurr smiled and led the way into the city, waving off the guards and their weapons. Sideswipe clung to Sunstreaker's hand as Sunstreaker gave one last glance back. Wing lifted his arm in farewell, then flew away south.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Blurr was practically giddy as the city gates ground shut behind him and the twins. He was surprised but very pleased they had opted to come with him. "I need a comm," he said to the nearest guard then, "Where am I?"

"Khalkon, sir," the guard replied, optics round and huge as he stared at Blurr. "I... I'm a big fan. No one could believe it when you disappeared."

Blurr smiled that perfect media smile of his, and it felt _good_ to aim it at someone who could appreciate it again. "It's been a grand adventure." He gestured toward the twins. "Made friends. Now about that comm?"

"Oh! Of course. Sorry. This way."

Blurr smirked and followed the guard toward one of their little offices, looking back only to ensure the twins were with him still. If they decided to go, he'd let them, even if that would suck slag. _He_ wasn't going to keep mechs against their will though.

What had the guard said? Khalkon? That was west and away from Protihex, but Blurr thought he'd been here once for a Fun Run. He couldn't remember and it didn't really matter. Once Blurr got in touch with Platinum, his sponsor would rush a transport here and Blurr would be back in Iacon in no time.

The guard typed in a pass code, then stepped back to grin at Blurr. "There you go. You can call anywhere on Cybertron."

"Thanks," Blurr said, fingers already tapping in Platinum's personal comm code. He waited patiently, knowing it was likely later in Iacon than here in Khalkon, and flashed a grin at the twins.

" _Oh Primus! Blurr!_ " Platinum squealed before Blurr even realized the call had connected. " _Where have you been, darling? I've been so worried!_ "

Blurr smiled brightly. "It's been an adventure, but right now I'm in Khalkon. Think you could get me a transport? I've got two guests with me, they saved my life in the wilds." He smirked and leaned toward the screen just a little. "You're going to _love_ the story, Platinum."

" _I love that you're back,_ " Platinum said, then, " _Hold on just a moment. Don't move!_ " Blurr chuckled and held his hands up. Platinum pointed at him with a stern look, then the screen went into standby for only a moment before the noble was back. " _I've got my personal shuttle launching now. Where are you? I'll send a transport to take you to meet him. Primus, do you know how long you've been missing?_ "

Blurr glanced over at the guard. "Southwest gate," the guard said.

"I'm just inside the southwest gate," Blurr said, though he was sure Platinum had heard. "And yes, I'm painfully aware of how long it's been."

The noble nodded, typing something Blurr couldn't see below the screen. "Fine, we'll talk once you're home. Let me see that guard."

Blurr stepped aside, and grinned as the guard _saluted_ Platinum. Primus, he was adorable. "Sir!"

Platinum smirked. " _Do you know who you have there?_ "

"Yes, sir."

" _You do not take your optics off him, do you understand me? No one approaches him except the driver I'm sending. He will show you my seal. I want **no** word that Blurr has been rescued to leak out, do I make myself clear?_ "

"Yes, sir," the guard repeated.

" _Good. Blurr?_ "

Blurr tipped his helm, optics bright and a smile curving his lips. "Yes, Platinum."

" _Don't you dare slip away. I won't have the media announcing this before I can put you in front of the right cameras._ "

Blurr laughed. "I haven't forgotten the game. Just get your mechs here. I want a detailing and my left leg is a mess."

Platinum's pale gold optics went round. " _Oh Primus, sweetspark, are you hurt? Why didn't you say so?!_ "

"I'm fine, but no, we don't want the cameras seeing the scars," Blurr said, then smiled brightly. "I'll see you soon!"

" _Don't you dare cut-_ "

Blurr closed the comm and snickered before facing the guard. "Don't mind Platinum."

"I've already relayed the order that no one is to speak of this," the guard said. "If you'll excuse me so I can reach the console, I'll delete the record that we even opened the gate."

Blurr stepped back, but caught sight of the twins huddled close to one anther. "And don't you two mind Platinum either."

"Who are you?" Sunstreaker whispered, hand clinging to Sideswipe's and optics wide.

" _The_ Blurr," Blurr replied as he stepped closer to the twins and lowered his voice. "Before the... accident, I was the single most popular Racer on the planet. I'm also the fastest, and everyone loves me." He reached a hand up to press over both twins' sparks and leaned in, purring, "I'm going to show you a life you can't possibly imagine. You'll want for nothing. It's going to be so much fun, but just let me do the talking. I've been trained specifically to handle situations liked this.

"Excuse me, Blurr, sir?"

Blurr turned toward the guard. "The log is deleted, and of the four guards on duty besides myself, they've all promised not to talk of this."

Blurr beamed and nodded as he turned. "I'm sorry, what's your name? I'm so excited to be back, I'm not being very polite."

The guard blinked. "Oh! Uh... Bolts, sir. I'm Bolts."

"Well, Bolts," Blurr said, wide smile in place. "I know this isn't the sort of thing any mech wants to keep a secret, so tell your mechs thank you, and once I get home and settled, and this all hits the news the way it needs to, I'll send a little something for the five of you to show my appreciation."

Heat flushed Bolts' face, field flaring in his excitement. "You don't need to do that, sir. It's our job."

"And a job well done should be rewarded." Blurr smiled and looked around. "Have anywhere we can sit? It's been kind of a long day."

Bolts' face dropped. "Oh, uh... I'm sorry. We're not allowed to sit, so there aren't any chairs here."

Blurr waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Platinum's driver will be here soon enough."

Bolts tipped his helm, gave Blurr a nod, but was clearly on his comms. He straightened just as quickly. "He's here already. Credentials check out."

"Perfect!" Blurr spun for the door and gestured for the twins to follow him out. "I'll be in touch, Bolts! Thanks again, mech!"

"Anytime, sir," Bolts practically chirped, and Blurr made a mental note to send a good gift. Something a mech like Bolts and the guards here could really use. Some good energon or something.

"Blurr?" Sideswipe called as they reached the transport. It was clearly a mech, and the twins both hesitated.

"You can leave if you like, but if you're coming with me, we have to go now," Blurr said, pausing by the open door only for a moment to meet both sets of aquamarine optics before he ducked in and sat down. The twins hurried after him, and once they were seated, the door shut and the transport moved.

"Lord Platinum's shuttle will be arriving only minutes after we are scheduled to reach the landing zone," a deep, smooth voice said. "I have orders to keep the windows dark and have you remain inside until you can board the shuttle."

"I understand," Blurr said, patting the seat. "And mech, am I ever grateful for the ride." He sank in as that deep voice chuckled and let his optics fall shut. It wouldn't do to talk too freely, so Blurr didn't. The twins were tense and quiet as well, which left Blurr to drift in a half-recharging state until he was roused to exit and board the shuttle.

Flying wasn't something which had ever bothered Blurr, but the twins looked nearly ill by the time the shuttle landed on Platinum's private landing pad. "You'll get used to it," he said gently as he stood and helped them both up as well, praying that neither twin purged _in_ the poor shuttle.

"Blurr!" Platinum cried, and as soon as Blurr's feet hit the ground, he had pearly-white noble clinging to him and sobbing.

"I'm fine."

"You're anything but!" Platinum said hotly, releasing Blurr to step back. He gasped when his optics reached Blurr's knee. "Primus, you're a wreck, darling. But don't worry. I've already got your team on their way, and I've called in my personal detailer. He'll be here in a couple hours." Platinum stopped and peered behind Blurr at the twins.

Blurr smiled and half turned. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, let me introduce you to Lord Platinum, my sponsor and dear friend. Platinum, these are the mechs who saved my life."

Platinum stared, flat out _stared_ , shock vibrating through his field before he leaned closer to Blurr and whispered, "Darling, I think they're barbarians."

Blurr laughed. "Of course they are! Who else could have kept me alive in the wilds, injured, sick..." He turned to Platinum, voice genuine and serious. "They're my honored guests, Platinum. More than that, they're my lovers, and I want to show them how wonderful my life, the life they _saved_ , is."

Platinum still hesitated a little, but then he held out his hand. "Then I owe both of you a great debt of gratitude."

The twins remained still a moment, but at Blurr's stern look, Sideswipe finally reached out and clasped Platinum's _wrist_ instead of his hand. "It was our pleasure," Sideswipe offered, but Platinum's field shot through with surprise.

"Oh! He can talk! How adorable. I didn't know they could talk!"

Sunstreaker's face was filling with storm clouds, so Blurr laughed and caught Platinum by the shoulder to stir him toward the house. "Of course they can talk, silly! They're both really great mechs." Blurr glanced back and rolled his optics, waving for the twins to follow. They were likely to get that a lot. Blurr himself had forgotten over the past couple months, having met the clanmechs and learned a few words of their language, but most mechs in the cities didn't think they were much more than mechanimals, too long in the wilds and away from civilization to retain speech.

"I want to spoil them rotten, Platinum," Blurr said as they walked, arm in arm. "All the best treats. And my favorites! I want them to taste those! And energon!"

"You must be starving, sweetspark," Platinum cooed. "Don't worry. You know I'll take care of you. You just listen to your team, and all three of you will be ready for the press release in no time. I'm going to schedule a press conference for first thing in the morning."

Blurr nodded along, smiling, feeling a heavy weight lift off his shoulders and spark. _Finally_! Real medics were going to repair him. Real detailers were going to clean him. The twins would get only the best as well, Blurr would insist on it, and then tonight when they climbed into a berth, it would be soft and warm and wonderful!

~ | ~

Blurr was so obviously _happy_ that Sideswipe couldn't believe they had ever thought he was content with them before. Blurr chattered on, voice bright, optics shining, gushing to the healers swarming over him about how much he missed their care, how he now appreciated them more than ever before. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker felt insulted on Axon's behalf, but as they watched their mate be practically disassembled, cleaned, repaired, and put back together, they had to admit, these mechs might be more skilled than Axon.

It left a bad taste in their mouths, especially when half of those healers turned from Blurr and the twins found themselves receiving the same _thorough_ attention.

"Isn't this great?!" Blurr had chirped from an odd sling type of contraption. "Just let them do their work, but if something hurts, let them know. It shouldn't hurt. I'll be back!" Blurr shouted with a laugh even as he was carried on a track in the ceiling into a side room.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gritted their teeth and cooperated through the entirely too invasive procedures.

"Have you ever seen so much grit?" one of the healers muttered.

Another rolled his optics. "Leave it to Blurr to disappear into the wilds and bring back pets."

Laughter surrounded the twins, and Sideswipe nudged Sunstreaker to just keep his mouth shut. They were here for Blurr, and clearly this was important. Let the fraggers talk, what did they know about the wilds? Besides, they had just been hunting. Of course they had grit in their seams.

It got worse from there. Blurr returned perhaps an hour later, his field flush with pleasure and plating gleaming. Sideswipe had seen that expression on their mate's face plenty of times, and hurt resonated over the bond as Sunstreaker realized what it meant too.

::He... does like massages?:: Sideswipe tried, but that didn't really make it better.

"Do the same for them," Blurr ordered. "Platinum's going to have that press conference in the morning, and I want them beside me gleaming."

Before Sideswipe could argue, he was being whisked away, dunked in a too-hot oil bath that smelled _weird_ , and having that oil shot through his body. It _hurt_! And all he could do as four mechs pounced him with buffing cloths and various torture devices was wince and cringe. Experts in pain that they were, Sideswipe's clamped armor was no challenge for them. Plating was pried up, tools jammed in, his cables scraped, all before a brief discussion was held and Sideswipe was dunked and shot with oil again.

Blurr had _overloaded_ from this?

Sunstreaker was next, and Sideswipe winced as his twin spat curses in their own language.

"Sparklings," Blurr snickered. "Relax. It's wonderful to be this clean."

Sideswipe found himself with burning optics and clutching his twin as soon as they were freed and able to reach one another again. Sunstreaker was no better. He gleamed, more shiny and perfect than Sideswipe had ever before seen him, but they _hurt_ , and for all that they liked to think themselves brave hunters, fearless in the face of danger, they were frightened. The only mech who cared -and Sideswipe was desperately trying not to doubt that- was Blurr. The healers and cleaners sneered and muttered comments when they were out of Blurr's audial range. It left both twins in the very unfamiliar position of hovering close to Blurr for _his_ protection.

Once the healers finally freed them, Blurr led them to rooms he said Platinum kept just for him. It was plush and opulent, and Sideswipe could remember enough of his and Sunstreaker's early lives to know that just _one_ of the jewels embedded in the walls could have fed them for half a vorn.

The berth was far too soft to sleep well, and just as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finally began to drift, a mech entered, calling out a cheery, "Good morning!"

Blurr popped up and smiled brightly, eager to greet the day, and climbed off the berth after kissing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Energon was quickly consumed, the flavor... off. Flat almost. They were hungry, so they drank it, but it wasn't the rich, flavorful energon they were used to. And while trying not to taste the bland energon, mechs attacked them with buffing cloths, making Sunstreaker growl and Sideswipe gasp as his aft was polished. Blurr giggled at them, barely seeming to notice the mechs buzzing around him. Moments after draining the too-pretty crystal classes, another mech arrived to hustle the three of them back through the huge, ornate house and out a set of doors twice as tall as Sideswipe.

Blurr bit his lip and bounced as they were left to stand in a small, curtained-off area just outside the doors. 

Platinum bustled over, beaming. "Oh, sweetspark! You look like you again!" Blurr laughed and let Platinum hold his hands and spread his arms to get a good look at him. "Alright. I have all the best media mechs here. You're ready for this, darling?"

Blurr nodded, bouncing. "So ready."

Platinum cast a look at the twins, optics roaming critically over them. "They look terrified. Calm them while I go start things." He turned and was gone in a ripple of heavy fabric, the likes of which Sideswipe had never seen before.

"Hey," Blurr said, snuggling up against Sunstreaker's side and reaching out to take Sideswipe's hand. "He's right, you two do look pretty nervous, but there's nothing to worry about. I'll handle everything and do all the talking. You both just stand with me and smile." He leaned up to kiss Sunstreaker's cheek, voice dropping to a barely-there whisper. "I know we haven't had a chance to talk, but you need to know that whatever anyone asks or says, you did _not_ attack that transport. You rescued me, and then saved my life when the toxicougar attacked."

Sunstreaker frowned, but Sideswipe nodded. "Ok." Now was not the time to debate the story. If Blurr's reaction was anything to go by, then maybe these mechs knowing the whole truth would be enough to strip the twins from their mate by city rules, no matter what Blurr wanted now. Sideswipe took comfort in the fact that Blurr _did_ seem to want them with him. He had done nothing but talk of all the wonders he was going to show to them.

"Ok, it's time!" Blurr said, stepping back. He turned, grabbed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker by a hand each, and towed them to stand right in front of the curtain. "You two stay just like this. Right behind either shoulder."

From beyond the curtain, Sideswipe could hear Platinum's voice. "And now, allow me to present... _The Blurr_!"

The curtains parted, and lights strobed, nearly blinding Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Blurr's field flared, electric and joyful as his arms shot into the air and a loud cheer rose. He stood for only a moment, then strode up to the small post sticking up from the middle of the patio. The crowd hushed as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hurried to stay just behind Blurr's shoulders.

When there was no sound but the click of another light, Blurr smirked, leaned toward the pole, and said, "Miss me?"

Both twins flinched at the added volume, though it stirred a distant memory of the gladiatorial arena. Microphone, Sideswipe thought. Loudspeaker, Sunstreaker added, the crowd of mechs shouting loud enough to nearly drown out their thoughts.

Blurr's amplified laugh rang over the noise. "Ok, ok. Quiet down, or I'll never be able to answer your questions. You, with the red helm," Blurr said while pointing at the mech.

"No doubt about it, you were missed, and I'm glad you're back with us, but there were rumors this was all just a publicity stunt. What do you have to say about that?"

"I wish," Blurr replied with feeling. "But it wasn't, surely Nitro told you all about the accident and my abduction by the barbarian group who attacked the transport?"

An odd hush fell over the crowd of mechs, and Sideswipe flinched as Platinum hurried forward and whispered something to Blurr.

"Oh," Blurr's voice was soft despite the microphone. "I'll have to visit Nitro myself later." He nodded, squared his shoulders. "Sorry, mechs. It was a busy night after my rescuers here," one blue hand lifted to indicate Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, "got me back to the city walls. Platinum didn't have time to tell me. So, no. This was no publicity stunt, and if not for the mechs you see standing here with me, I'd have died in the Wastes."

"They're awful pretty for barbarians," a pale green mech near the front said, optics raking the twins with a leer.

"And they're all mine, Verdis," Blurr said with a laugh. "Don't think I've forgotten you, you hedonist." The crowd of mechs laughed as Verdis winked.

"Why did it take them so long to bring you home?" another mech shouted.

"I was dying," Blurr said, hands spreading in a helpless gesture. "Anyone ever seen a toxicougar? Well, I got attacked by one of the fraggers. If not for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tending and protecting me, then sheltering me from the storms, I wouldn't be here now. We took a huge risk trying to travel while the storms raged as it was."

"You said they're all yours," a mech with silver and blue plating began. "Are they really your lovers?"

"Braver than me, Blurr!" someone from near the back of the crowd called, making everyone laugh.

Sideswipe felt his face heat in anger then embarrassment as someone else was crass enough to ask how many dents Blurr had to bang out the morning after. Blurr laughed and shook his helm, and didn't answer. Sunstreaker was close to growling. Or worse, snapping the truth that they had never, not once, damaged their mate while sharing pleasure. Sideswipe reached out and caught his twin's hand, squeezing his fingers and trying to project a calm he did not feel over their bond.

::He's laughing,:: Sunstreaker said, hurt and anger warring within him.

::It's an act,:: Sideswipe replied, but there was no confidence in the words.

Though there was no denying that Blurr was good at fielding the awful, degrading questions, some of which were aimed at him. While the twins burned and fought just to stand still, Blurr smiled and laughed. His whole posture was inviting and playful, not a hint of anger in his field. That alone rocked Sideswipe to his core. Blurr had played the part of mate so well, so perfectly. Even during the hunt his focus had been on the moosebots, the plan. He had _helped_ the hunt. By all rights they should be back in the caves, painting him in the blood of his first successful hunt. Instead they were here, and the betrayal stung as the only consolation was that Blurr wanted them next to him. Blurr called them heroes and took their hands as Platinum stepped forward.

Sideswipe couldn't, and really didn't bother to hide the humiliation in his field as the curtain hid them. Sunstreaker didn't either, and Blurr hooked his arms through theirs and purred.

"I know, that was rough." Blurr led, and the twins were twisting too much inside to do anything other than follow. "It's weird how much I didn't know before the accident. It's weird to hear it from them."

"You mean how we're actual people, not animals?" Sunstreaker growled as they started up the stairs.

At least Blurr was honest, Sideswipe thought as their mate nodded. "I thought so too," Blurr said. "Everyone does. Not that it's right or fair, but they do. It'll take us some work to change their minds, but we can." He smiled and tightened his arms around theirs. "If nothing else, they'll all get used to the two of you. I'm going to take you everywhere! We'll start with the Circle tonight. I've got a VIP lounge above the dance floor there. You're going to love it! The music's amazing." He released them to hurry toward a door, and Sideswipe realized they were back at Blurr's rooms.

"We'll need more rest before going out tonight though." Blurr turned and caught a hand each to pull the twins in, the door sliding shut with a soft hiss behind them. "Well, rest after we tire ourselves out a little."

Sunstreaker followed their mate onto the berth, eager for the distraction and confirmation that Blurr still desired them. That _that_ at least had been real. Sideswipe crawled up after them, spark throbbing thickly, his field still a ragged mess. But Blurr reached for him, purred, and melted under their touches, arching eagerly toward him. Sideswipe shoved everything else from his mind and focused on the pleasure. And if both he and Sunstreaker were even more careful to avoid dents or scuff with their smaller mate, neither one of them acknowledged it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks - Nitro will be getting his own little ficbit to tell us about him. ^_^ <333


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

"Alright," Blurr said, grin huge as he keyed open the door for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "This is Platinum's VIP lounge, so you've got one of the best views of the whole track." He led them in, walking straight across a lushly furnished room to a large window. "See there?" Blurr asked, pointing. "That's the starting _and_ finish line. Watch there once you lose sight of me along the track. I'm going to be the first across it." He chuckled, nothing but self-assurance and confidence in his voice and field.

"We just... stay here?" Sideswipe asked, and Sunstreaker's own spark echoed the anxiety of the idea. The only times they had really been apart from Blurr was while he was training- which, alright, was every day, most of the day, but they were alone. Already, dainty Towerlings were entering the lounge, and what little experience Sunstreaker had with them and other citylings left him scrambling after his self-control. Hitting them would only prove them right about 'barbarians'.

Blurr leaned up to kiss them each in turn. "You'll be fine. No one's going to harm you here. I'll have someone come for you once I win so you can come see all the post-race stuff." Then he was gone, smiling and waving to the nobles who toasted him on his way out the door.

It started the instant that door shut.

"I can't believe he's still toting his pets around," a pearly grey mech said, not bothering to lower his voice.

Sideswipe rolled his optics. //They're idiots, Sunny. Ignore them. Blurr's so excited about this race. Let's just cheer him on like he asked us to.//

"I suppose they're pretty enough. And I've heard Blurr likes it rough," another voice sneered, but Sideswipe had leaned casually forward to look out the window, and Sunstreaker was determined to prove themselves to Blurr. He mirrored his twin, standing with their shoulders touching for comfort and did his best to ignore the crass, ugly commentary from behind them.

Sunstreaker was so focused on not hearing, so when Sideswipe tensed, he almost dropped into a defensive crouch.

//There he is!// Sideswipe shouted, finger jabbing against the glass separating them from the other spectators.

Sunstreaker felt his spark flutter when he spotted Blurr. Their mate looked good. His distinctive blue shone and gleamed in the bright lights. Then he looked right up at the window and blew a kiss, which made Sunstreaker's spark flare hard. Slag the glitches behind he and Sideswipe. Blurr _did_ want them. He made no secret about how much he adored them. He turned away other potential lovers in favor of them and always spoke well of them. It wasn't Blurr's fault the other citylings didn't listen.

The nobles gathered at the window as the start was announced, leaving a space between themselves and the twins, which was just fine with Sunstreaker. He knew he couldn't beat them to slag, but he wasn't sure his control would hold if one of them touched him. However, those thoughts fell away as the race started.

Blurr launched off the start line and instantly took the lead. He was focused in a way Sunstreaker couldn't recall seeing before, not even during the hunt when Blurr's life was very literally on the line. They were all so _fast_ though.

::Stars above, look at them go,:: Sideswipe breathed, face pressed close against the window.

Sunstreaker nodded. //He'll win.// Because doubt on a hunt was bad, and this was... just a race, not life and death, but still very important to Blurr. They had watched how hard their mate worked to be ready for this very moment. For weeks he drove himself to exhaustion preparing.

The moment they lost sight of Blurr, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned their gaze back to the start line. Now a ribbon of light connected the posts to either side. All around the stadium, mechs cheered, but Sunstreaker didn't dare more than a few glances at them. The minutes dragged on, and while the nobles in the room turned to view screens and chattered excitedly, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kept their gazes locked on the finish line. They were clued in to the end of the race coming when the nobles returned to the window themselves.

//He's coming,// Sideswipe said, breathless.

Blurr shot into view, a line of blue smearing in his wake still. Sunstreaker shook his helm a little, amazed at how fast the racers could run. The second mech appeared a full two seconds behind Blurr, and the nobles cooed and squealed as Blurr flew around the last curve of the track. In the space between one spark beat and the next, Blurr broke the band of light. His arms shot into the air, and though he barely slowed, Blurr angled off to a more central, circular track that spiraled up. Blurr had slowed to a jog as he reached the top, and the cheers were so loud that Sunstreaker could hear the din despite the thick window and all the noise the nobles were making.

//Look at him,// Sideswipe said, pride in his voice, and Sunstreaker couldn't help smiling too.

//Our mate,// Sunstreaker said.

They watched as Blurr stopped and threw his arms high for the crowd again, then turned, looked right up at the twins and waved and blew another kiss. Sunstreaker's body tightened in desire, and he felt the same from his twin. The minutes rushed by, and very quickly Blurr was escorted from view. Nearly the same instant a mech reset his vocalizer just behind the twins.

"Your escort has arrived... sirs," the mech said, pert nose in the air.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a look, but followed the mech to the door. They were let out and a _large_ mech waited in the hall for them. "Blurr asked me to bring you to him." He tipped his helm. "This way."

The twins followed the mech along winding halls and into a side door. The corridor there was much plainer, no images of the Racers, no fancy flooring. It wound on long enough to make Sunstreaker nervous and begin to feel the press of the walls in a way the smallest of the caverns never had. Just when he was going to ask, the big mech stopped in front of a nondescript door.

"Here."

The door was opened, and Sunstreaker clutched at Sideswipe's hand, hurrying them through.

"Sunny! Sides!" Blurr called, waving them over and making the healer chase his arm.

"Congratulations, sweetling," Sideswipe said, boldly stepping between the healers to kiss Blurr's helm. "We knew you'd win."

"Everyone knew I'd win," Blurr laughed as Sideswipe stepped back.

Blurr held out his hand toward Sunstreaker, so Sunstreaker dared to step in for a kiss as well. "We're proud of you," he said before getting out of the way.

Blurr beamed. "They need to flush my coolant and check my gears and systems over, but once I'm done here, we'll go out and celebrate." His field was dancing with charge and elation, and neither Sunstreaker nor Sideswipe could help but smile at their mate. They didn't want to go out and celebrate, but they would.

::He's so happy,:: Sideswipe said softly as they stood out of the way, but within Blurr's sight.

::I know,:: Sunstreaker said and fought to keep the sadness from his field. He would not ruin this for Blurr. And it wasn't _that_ hard to push it aside and smile for their mate when he looked so content and pleased.

~ | ~

Blurr couldn't find the twins, which was incredibly odd with how they usually clung to his side whenever they were at a club or party. _Especially_ when the party was in the Towers. Nobles made the twins nervous. The flirting was blatant, and despite Blurr's repeated claim on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and his own new habit of saying no to interfacing offers, Towerlings weren't used to taking no for an answer. Blurr had no problem deflecting them for himself and the twins, which was why they usually stayed close. So where were they now?

Blurr hid his concern and smiled his way through the press of nobles, aiming for the balcony doors. Perhaps they had slipped out to get away from all the grabbing hands? Blurr sighed in relief at the open air himself, but the twins weren't on the balcony. The longer he searched, the more worried he became. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't like the highgrade. It made them feel sick more often than not, which of course only made Blurr worry more. Had they drank some anyway? Had someone plied them with highgrade, then led them off? Were one or both ill somewhere?

Blurr paused by the refreshment table, optics sweeping over the plates piled high with expensive treats and the very best blends of highgrade. It would never all be consumed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had commented before on the waste they saw, and Blurr couldn't help but notice it too, now. As Sunstreaker had said, one table's worth of treats and energon would feed their whole clan for a month, but most of those goodies were simply thrown out, and none were even remotely nutritious. The exact reason Blurr only indulged in a few per party during the racing season.

Dodging a number of offers to interface from mechs who noticed he wasn't with the twins, Blurr made his way farther into the ball room. Those offers did little for Blurr's failing patience, though he did manage to slip away and stand off to the side to look around the room. He saw no gold or crimson, and the twins were taller than most of the Towerlings. Where would they have gone? Blurr picked out the spot he had last been sure they were with him and edged around the room until he reached it.

There. Blurr smirked as he strode over to a standing screen. If he remembered correctly, that interior wall had a number of private alcoves. He had once, before the accident, had his spike sucked by the night's host there actually.

Blurr arrived to hear Sunstreaker saying Sideswipe's name in their clan language. They spoke it often still, but not usually outside of Blurr's hotel rooms. Blurr stopped by the curtain, his hand reaching. That had... Why were they so upset? Sunstreaker's voice was clearly distressed.

"I know," Sideswipe said, only just loud enough that Blurr could hear. "And stop that. We chose our mate, and we chose to stay with him. We should speak in his language."

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked, but it was in NeoCybex. "They already think we're barely more than beasts. Why let them hear what we actually think?" There was a heavy sigh, and when Sunstreaker spoke again, his voice was muffled. "I don't know if I can bear this life forever."

Blurr's spark gave a hard throb, and he hurriedly reined in his field even more than it already was. Would they leave him? Blurr bit his lip and looked around, but so far no one else had come behind the screen and seen him standing there- eavesdropping on his own mates... Classy, Blurr, he thought, but he couldn't walk away. And Blurr didn't want them to leave him.

"I miss Thumper," Sunstreaker said, vents hitching audibly. "No one understands him like me. Someone'll eat him."

"No one would eat Thumper," Sideswipe was quick to reassure. "But I miss him too. And Slash. And our equus. They were such good beasts. Are," he quickly corrected.

"I miss the sky," Sunstreaker said, his voice thick. "I miss people who like us."

Blurr shut his optics and cycled his vents as quietly as he could. Sunstreaker's tone was enough to break his spark. Were they so miserable here? _How_ were they so miserable here? They had everything. Beautiful, comfortable rooms to recharge in- no matter what city Blurr was touring. The best energon. Oil baths and detailers. Blurr gave them everything he had access to himself. He _wanted_ them to be happy. They had left their people to be with him, and if that didn't say they were serious about him being their mate -despite the wrongness of abducting him for that purpose- he didn't know what dedication was.

"We could just grab him and go," Sideswipe said, stunning Blurr and drawing a sharp gasp from Sunstreaker. "It wouldn't be easy, but we could do it. I've been paying attention, and he's got to go to Protihex in a couple weeks. We could just take him and leave, disappear into the plains before they could figure it out and track us."

"You don't mean that," Sunstreaker said, his voice stronger. "And it wouldn't work anyways. Look how well he lied to us. Look how _happy_ he is here! He loves his life, just like he told us when we first brought him home, and he will _never_ stop trying to return to this. At least right now he lets us stay with him. We betray him-"

"I know," Sideswipe cut in, then softer, "I know. It's better to be with him, for him to want to be with us. This just..."

Blurr strained to listen without getting any closer to the curtain, but they seemed to have fallen silent. He bit his lip and moved quietly away, stepping out around the edge of the screen to grab a flute of highgrade off a passing servant's tray. Sunstreaker's words stung, though they shouldn't. Blurr had lied and manipulated them, and he couldn't apologize for it. He didn't regret it because Blurr _knew_ he'd never have been happy as their prisoner. He would never have stopped longing to come home.

"Blurr, darling!" Prism called then sidled up to Blurr. "What are you doing all alone? Where are those delicious toys of yours?"

Blurr tipped his helm and blinked at Prism, though Prism was busy searching the party while clinging to Blurr's arm.

Primus, Blurr thought, spark sinking. It wasn't the first time he had heard a mech say such a thing. But this time Prism's words didn't roll off Blurr with the same casual dismissal he generally gave such comments. Blurr heard them as the twins must. This is why, Blurr thought, but how in the Pits could he fix it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Blurr smiled and laughed his way into the penthouse of Protihex's best hotel, the twins entering to wander the space while Blurr signed an autograph for the mech who guided them up. But once the door was shut he dropped the act and turned to lean against it. His optics landed on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were across the lounge staring out the window, fingers laced. He had never seen them hold hands or so _constantly_ press against one another in the wilds. Here, in the cities, they almost always did, as though they feared being separated from one another.

It was one more lance through his spark. One more obvious sign of their suffering, and Blurr only felt more guilty that he hadn't noticed it sooner. That he was so immune to the cruelty of the Towers that he didn't see it. It called into question everything. What else had he shut his optics to? How could he be blind to the little sneers? How could he not see how snide the comments were, how cutting the 'jokes'? The last two weeks had been one awful realization after another for him.

And his mates- because Blurr did consider them his mates, _suffered_. He was, in all truth, too young to sparkbond, but he wanted them with him always. There were no doubts about what he wanted, surprised as Blurr was to discover how deeply he felt for them.

But could he have them on his terms?

"You're so unhappy here," Blurr said and pushed off the door. The twins spun around, optics wide and a bit pale. "You're both so damn miserable, and I can't continue to torture you this way."

"You-" Sideswipe began, but Blurr held up his hand and shook his helm.

"I _thought_ if I just showed you how great my life was," Blurr said, reaching for their hands then tugging them both to the sofa when they accepted. He sat on the conversation table facing them, their hands still in his grasp. "If I could show you what I had, what you took me from, you would understand why I had to run. You'd understand the act I _had_ to show you. I came to like you before I ran, and I was really surprised that you followed me and stayed, but I was glad." He cycled his vents and shrugged. "I thought that once you saw all I have, you would like it better too, but you don't. You're so unhappy here, and I _do_ care about you, so I can't keep this up. I can't keep you here, watching you suffer while putting on a brave face that slips more every day and with every nasty comment aimed at you."

The twins nodded. "We understand why you had to run," Sideswipe whispered. "The first time, we- I really hoped you were just testing us."

"Testing you?" Blurr asked, helm tipping. He could vaguely recall someone saying something about that to him, but he hadn't understood it enough to think on it at the time.

Sunstreaker nodded, but it was Sideswipe who continued to speak. "You ran _away_ from the cities just to the north. You entered a canyon impossible to climb out of once you leave the shore. The cliffs only get higher," Sideswipe explained. "Then you played the part of accepting mate so well even Megatron was fooled."

"He spoke to me when we brought you back," Sunstreaker said. "He said that we had to be _sure_ you were willing, that you were just testing us."

"Stop," Blurr said. He needed much more of an explanation of this. "Wait. _Testing_ you?"

Sideswipe cycled his vents, sighing out. "A claimed mate has the right, a duty even, to challenge the claim, to test the resolve and seriousness of his mates, to push them and make sure they are brave and steadfast. That they can protect a mate and offspring, that they're worthy." He paused and shrugged a shoulder. "We even tried to talk to you about it. But then..." his lips quirked in a wry smile. "Then you were far too tempting and we took that as our answer and didn't dare ask again for fear of what you'd say."

Blurr stared at them for a moment, then shook his helm. "I wasn't. I didn't know I could, but I knew I couldn't be happy there," Blurr said softly. "I was your prisoner." Their helms bowed. "And you're not my prisoners here, but you may as well be. You'll never be happy here, and one day, I'll stop being enough."

"Never!" the twins gasped in stereo, their optics wide.

"Yes," Blurr insisted. "You'll get bitter, miss your mechanimals and friends until you're pining for them. You'll be ground down under the cruelty of the mechs around us and come to resent me for bringing you here and keeping you here. I'm only sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but then Protihex is the city I had just left when you captured me. You won't get a better chance, not for a long fragging time, to get back to your clan."

"And you'll stay here," Sideswipe whispered, his fingers tightening against Blurr's before withdrawing, both their fields spilling over with sorrow and grief.

"You've seen my life," Blurr said. "If you had it, if they treated you the way they treat me, would you want to give that up?" It felt mean to say. It _was_ mean to say, and it hurt to watch the way Sunstreaker and Sideswipe crumpled inward and toward one another as the unintended blow landed. "We'll head out as though we're just off to a club, but instead we'll go to the city gate. I'll make sure you get safely beyond city reach. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"We can't convince you to keep us?" Sideswipe asked in a whisper that scratched with static.

"No," Blurr said, spark clenching. Sunstreaker wouldn't look up at all, but the glance Sideswipe gave Blurr showed a liquid sheen over his optics. He was breaking their sparks, and he felt awful about it. "I can't be your prisoner, and you can't be mine," he said as gently as he could.

~ | ~

Sideswipe stared up at Protihex's wide city gate. Blurr had handed him a large pack then pulled a guard off to the side. The pack was supposedly filled with energon, a few blankets, and some treats to remember Blurr by, he'd said. Sideswipe looked over to Blurr and gave Sunstreaker's hand a harder squeeze. There seemed to be some debate or confusion, but Blurr pulled out a small card. Creds worked well on most mechs, and this guard was no different, much to Sideswipe's disappointment. Had the guards refused to open the gates, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could stay with Blurr.

"Alright, hurry," Blurr said as he trotted back over to Sideswipe, hand reaching. "They are only going to crack open the gate for you, and I've been told to make this quick."

The gates ground and squealed, splitting Sideswipe's helm and making his audials ring, though the noise didn't last long. As Blurr had said, the gate was only peeled open enough to let them slip through one at a time. Blurr went first, his grip on Sideswipe firm as he pulled. For an instant, Sideswipe considered sweeping Blurr up and running, but their ma- but Blurr had made it clear he was not willing to keep them.

Blurr leaned up and kissed Sunstreaker, then gripped Sideswipe's shoulders to do the same. Sunstreaker's vents hitched.

"If you ever want to find us," Sideswipe said, his voice laced in static, thick, the words hard to force out of his vocalizer. "If ever, you know where the caves are. After the storm season, the clan travels to the Silver Waters- where you entered that canyon." The clan was likely still there, but time passed so strangely in the cities. They rushed around so much, Sideswipe was genuinely not sure how much time had passed. "Dry camp is on the plains, closer to the caves than not. We'll always welcome you."

Blurr smiled, bright and sweet, and Sideswipe was certain his spark was collapsing in on itself. "Be safe," was all Blurr said and stepped back.

Well, that was it then, wasn't it? Sideswipe turned way, leading Sunstreaker along by his hand. A last glance back showed Blurr standing in the gateway. He lifted a hand, smiling and looking so incredibly happy before he disappeared back into the city, the gate grinding shut, loud. Final.

The world bleared, and Sideswipe was only too aware of Sunstreaker crying as silently as possible at his side.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker trudged along as the sun sank and the stars brightened overhead once more. They had been afraid to stop during the day, sleep where someone might give chase and harm them for daring all they had with Blurr. Neither could walk any farther though, and Sunstreaker had run dry of tears hours before. He still held tight to his brother's hand, but now he had no choice but to let go.

Sideswipe flexed his fingers and tried to chuckle. It was possibly the saddest sound Sunstreaker had ever heard.

//Sunny...//

Sunstreaker shook his helm and took the pack from his twin. On the very top were two thin, dainty blankets. Sunstreaker set them aside. They were pointless out here. It was still a bit cool at night, but such thin, delicate things weren't going to help any at all. They were in a shallow ravine, and that would protect them from the light breeze well enough.

//We slagged it up,// Sideswipe said as he sat besides Sunstreaker. //He was trying to get away from us the whole time, and I was so desperate to believe he was our One, that I made us believe the lie of it.//

Sunstreaker cycled his vents, and gave up on the pack, quickly shoving the blankets back into it. He didn't want city energon. He didn't want to look in there and think of how utterly they had failed. How they had managed to dishonor themselves, despite Blurr assuring them that his desire was never feigned. //Could exile ourselves,// Sunstreaker said, though he wasn't exactly serious.

//Are we really that cowardly?// Sideswipe asked in reply. //Besides, even if we lose status over this, we _are_ capable hunters. You spoil our clan with petrorabbit eggs. We won't be shunned completely, and we can still contribute to the good of the clan.//

Sunstreaker couldn't disagree with that. //I really do miss Thumper. I bet he's been just awful.//

//Thumper's always-// Sideswipe cut off, and then shot to his feet.

Sunstreaker heard it in the next instant and stood with his twin, only to gasp as a Seeker appeared, flying fast and gaining altitude as he rushed northward.

::The slag is he doing out here?:: Sideswipe wondered as they both tracked the dark-colored Seeker until he was out of sight.

::No idea.:: But it made Sunstreaker want to keep walking.

//No, we need to rest,// Sideswipe said. //Just for a little while. I'll take first watch.//

Sunstreaker wanted to argue. He wasn't going to sleep, but he could feel that Sideswipe wasn't going to budge on this. //Fine.//

No sooner had they sat down and gotten as comfortable as either of them would, another odd noise brought them both back to their feet, though this time they stayed crouched low. Some _one_ was walking toward them, and slag everything, they had no weapons!

"Blurr!" Sideswipe yelped as he stood as the mech appeared on the ridge opposite them.

Sunstreaker straightened a bit more slowly, optics wide in shock. It really was Blurr. Blurr who was lightly jumping down into the ravine, walking toward them, smiling with a pack on his back very similar to the one he'd given them.

"Room in camp for one more?" Blurr asked, smile growing at the sight of their shock.

"For you, always," Sideswipe replied immediately. "But... what...?"

"Why am I here?" Blurr asked, stopping only just barely out of arm's reach. "I know it was cruel," he said and really took in their faces. Tear tracks stood out in the moonlight, and Blurr's spark squeezed. "I had to know you would let me go. I couldn't trust you completely until I was sure you were willing to walk away and free me. I also had to be sure others saw you leave _without_ me, and that people saw me without you." He paused a moment, but all they did was stare, so Blurr forged onward. "I am sorry. I've done nothing but hurt you of late, so if you want me to, I'll leave."

"You're... coming with us?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice hesitant.

Blurr smiled and slung the pack off his shoulder to set on the ground besides theirs. "I couldn't stand being your prisoner, but I think I could be happy as your mate." The twins shared a look, then returned to their shocked gaping. Blurr smirked and chuckled a bit. "Of course, you'll have to catch me first." With that he spun and dashed south, keeping to the floor of the little ravine, hearing as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker scrambled to give chase.

Not that Blurr made it too hard on them. He did want to be caught after all, and he laughed as Sideswipe swept him up and swung him around. Sunstreaker was there in the very next instant, pressing against Blurr's back before his feet reached the ground.

"Be our mate," Sunstreaker gasped, hands tight on Blurr's waist, mouth hot along his neck.

"If you'll be mine," Blurr replied, tipping his helm up into Sideswipe's kiss.

"Forever," they swore together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! For now~~ we'll catch sight of these guys more later in the series.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to you all for reading, kudosing, and commenting. Masq and I have had a ball with this and we're so glad everyone liked it so much! <333


End file.
